


Loss and Light

by Ladyhawk_lhflu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Identity, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk_lhflu/pseuds/Ladyhawk_lhflu
Summary: Neville's diplomatic mission for the Ministry clashes with him being home for his son for the summer. But he couldn't turn it down. For how else could he honor his son's father properly?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No matter what you read in chapter 1, the pairing above is correct. Got it? Good.

Standing at attention in any office in the Ministry of Magic never boded well. Even when you weren't on report.

But it was especially troublesome when you were in the head office, I thought. When the Minister was asking for something that sounded impossible, or at least very unwise.

Worriedly, I nodded to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, who was pacing back and forth in front of me. "You want me to meet with the leader of the werewolf pack outside Cardiff, Wales. To convince them to come back to the Ministry's rule. But that is going to be difficult, since the packs don't trust the Ministry or Aurors."

The Minister leaned across his desk. "That's why we need you to go, Auror Longbottom. You know more about werewolves than all of us combined."

That was true. I had done quite a bit of research on werewolves, for reasons unrelated to this assignment. But that didn't mean that I'd be more acceptable to the lycans. I sighed. "Wouldn't it be better to send Harry? He's the strongest of us. They respond well to that."

Head Auror Harry Potter shook his head from his position next to me. "The alpha of the pack is unusual. Marauder's not like Greyback or any of the power-hungry leaders. He was the only Alpha to agree to listen when we asked them to join with us again. But then we found that we also had to listen to him. That's where we're having trouble.

"We know that demonstrations of strength annoy him. He says that's not the way to grow peace. He's kicked out people who have challenged his Betas or even his lieutenants. And my presence could be seen as a show of power, whether I want it to be or not."

Kingsley waved his hand at Harry, in agreement. "We need a diplomat in this case. Diplomacy is your specialty, Neville."

Diplomacy was what I had chosen when the two people in front of me convinced me to stay in the Aurors. Fighting in the war had been necessary, and I had felt strong and needed as I had played my part. Most of the time. But when I had trained with the Aurors to continue that after the war, it lost its appeal. I found that without the urgency and real conviction, I no longer wanted to fight anyone. Or struggle to learn skills that I didn't really want to use. So I sought something that fit more with my beliefs and abilities.

Kingsley saw me starting to drift away from the Ministry. But he and Harry had worried about losing the unique skills I brought them. Harry firmly believed that magical strength wasn't everything. There were some things I could do better than he could, such as rallying people around me. Everyone expected Harry to save the day, as he had at the Battle of Hogwarts. As if the prophecy he had lived under extended beyond Voldemort. To make matters worse, few people felt the need to help him do it.

But since that same prophecy had 'rejected' me (presumably for being weaker; prophecy enthusiasts ignored the fact that I didn't bear Voldemort's mark), more people were willing to listen when I talked about how mere mortals could work together. So the then Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt had offered me the Negotiations Auror position to keep me around. I spent much of my time buried in paperwork, but through it and a lot of discussion, I slowly began to heal the wounds between the Ministry and the groups it had ostracized when Voldemort was in control. The house elves came to me. Centaurs called my floo. I negotiated the truce between the merpeople and the veela in Iceland, eliminating the feud some Death Eaters had started on a lark.

The position gave me something I needed as well. By that point, my son had just turned 4. He needed me more than ever. And with the new position, I could be there for him. The change in specialty meant that I was home more. But although my son was now 15 and attending Hogwarts, I felt that this assignment would upend my relationship with him.

"But three months? How can the pack want me to be there that long? I'll be needed at home before then!" I couldn't help but exclaim. Then a hand settled on my shoulder.

"They want someone who will be there for three full moons...and not be terrified." The Minister said softly as he looked me in the eye. "If we're going to bring them back into the fold, if we're going to honor his memory, we have to show that we will care for them when they're most vulnerable."

The three of us knew that it shouldn't have taken ten years to get to the werewolves. They should have been first, simply because of that memory.

Neither I nor Harry had to ask whose memory we were honoring. We honored our DADA professor practically every day, when one of us sent a note to Hogwarts. "I'll clean up the guest room for when Teddy--Theo gets back from the castle for the summer." Harry promised. "And I'll give you both a mirror, so you can stay in contact."

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't get out of this foolhardy mission or move it to a more convenient time. So I became a parent for a moment. "Make sure he spends some time with Andromeda. And give him the book of werewolves I set on his bed. It's a new one that has *good* references to his father."

"And make sure he only turns his hair blue inside the house. I promise." Harry, as my son's godfather, had been through this all before, for shorter periods. He had been invaluable in helping me raise the boy, known to the world as Theodore Longbottom. However, to the three of us in this room, he was Edward Remus Lupin, the son of our teacher, our colleague, and the most awarded werewolf in history.

As well as the most mourned. Half of the wizards in Britain attended the funeral for him and his wife, after they both died during the war with Voldemort.

It was a good thing there was a full moon the night the funeral was held. It was a convenient excuse for why his casket had been closed. We claimed that it was so the moon would not twist his body in an attempt to bring forth the curse he had suffered under.

It disguised the fact that there was no body in the casket. Although his and his wife's lifeless bodies had been brought to the war infirmary together, his wife's body left the morgue area alone.

Nobody could figure out what had happened to Remus.

====

Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, had originally took the child in after the funeral. But she ended up with Vastantes, a disease that left her with unpredictable magical and physical pain, when Teddy was 3. Harry, his godfather, had just married Ginny Weasley and was on the fast track to becoming one of the Ministry's best aurors. Although he was the natural choice to take over as Teddy's guardian, his life was so unpredictable that he worried about neglecting the child.

I was starting to become discontent with my position as Auror, so I volunteered to take Teddy in, to give myself a distraction. That suggestion set off a round of arguments between me, Teddy's grandmother, his godfather and his new wife.

Andromeda, knowing that I understood the emptiness of never knowing your parents as well as Harry did, agreed that I would make a good guardian once I convinced her my offer wasn't a whim. For I would not deny the child the pieces of his parents that he could have. I had had an excellent example in my Gran of how to give a child the past while letting them reach for the future. Teddy would be loved and his parents would be part of his life, even in death.

But Rita Skeeter had started sniffing around us. Teddy was already the source of much interest and speculation among our community. Many feared that he would become a werewolf in his teenage years unexpectedly, putting many other children in danger (Medi-wizards at St. Mungo's assured us that was not possible unless he was bitten by a werewolf at that point).

The change in custody that we were about to implement would be viewed as Harry rejecting his godchild. Harry believed it would be seen as such no matter how we tried to explain it. That would only add to the rumors that the child was dangerous.

We had to control what the wizarding press knew. Although the Quibbler (with my ex-girlfriend Luna Lovegood at the helm) would be sympathetic to us, the Daily Prophet would tear the three of us to pieces. We all feared this would hurt Teddy, as Skeeter had started advocating to the Ministry for the most ridiculous things. The chances of her interfering with what was best for the child was higher than any of us liked.

So, with Luna's help (and wonderful magical recordings), Andromeda and Harry staged a fight. Andromeda announced that because of her condition, she was sending Teddy off to her relatives in Germany, and he would attend Durmstrang. Harry protested and gnashed his teeth, but then declared that he was unable to stop her. And ended up dramatically crying on my shoulder before stomping off.

So Teddy disappeared from view for a few months. While the fervor died down, I took care of him in Luna's well-warded carriage house. Then I announced to the Quibbler that I felt guilty for not doing more to help my old professor's son, and adopted a war orphan to assuage my guilt. The orphan, of course, was a metamorphagus. As he had been found at one of the Death Eater's hideouts with only an amnesiac house elf to care for him (sometimes Luna's stories were actually brilliant), he had no identity and no relatives to go back to. So I named him Theodore, a name I was supposed to have gotten in a prophetic dream.

So with that elaborate stunt, we effectively moved everybody's eyes away from Teddy. Nobody could trace the 'facts' of his being found because there was such confusion after the war. And Skeeter knew she'd get very little information out of me. I had had plenty of practice in being quiet and unseen.

Soon the news turned to more exciting things. We had given Teddy the anonymity that he needed.

But in the houses Teddy drifted between, there were plenty of reminders of who he was and where he came from. Andromeda had Tonks' old school things. Harry had Remus' books. I collected every picture of Remus and Tonks that anyone was willing to give me for the book on the war I was writing (but that was never published). I even found two of the wolf Moony in Hagrid's collection. Those and his parents' wedding picture were Teddy's favorites. They sat on the nightstand in his room at my house. And I knew he had copies of them hidden in the secret compartment of his trunk at Hogwarts.

Because of our love and attention, the boy willingly covered our tracks. He understood quickly that we wanted to hide his past from the outside world, but not from him.

We let him keep his signature blue hair when he was a toddler. He tried out so many other colors in the world around him that nobody but his guardians realized that he would default back to blue. But we knew having his hair that color would be problematic when he started primary school. So when he was 5, I asked him to choose a different color for the world to see, as the blue would be the special color he used at home.

Harry was sitting on the couch that day, fiddling with the map of Hogwarts that he had gotten from Fred Weasley many years ago. Although it was spelled to not work outside of Hogwarts or Hogsmeade, when Teddy touched it, it suddenly had the message "Have a Moony day" written across it.

Teddy, already learning how to spell, recognized his father's nickname and giggled. Then his hair turned rust red, to match the color of the ink on the map. A color that Harry was sure that Remus had chosen, as he had found an old paper in one of his books detailing how to shade magical inks red.

With that choice, Teddy Lupin was effectively hidden behind Theodore Longbottom. And no longer having to worry about the prying eyes of the wizarding world, Andromeda, Harry and I continued to give that child all the love that his parents couldn't.

====

I had no choice but to tell Kingsley about Teddy when the then Head Auror had showed up at my house one night while I was reading my son a story I had made up about a very kindhearted werewolf. While Teddy was sporting his signature blue hair.

Kingsley had been more than sympathetic then. And I knew he was now. But in raising Teddy to be fully aware of who his parents were, I had apparently gained information that the Ministry needed to use to negotiate with his father's people.

So I prepared for a few months in Wales. I packed my bags, then went to Hogwarts to spend a weekend with my son.

He was excited when he found out that I was meeting with a pack to help the Ministry revise their discriminatory ways. But I warned him that I probably wouldn't get very far. Most packs were wary of non lycans, or even wolves who didn't belong to packs. So most likely my visit would only result in a few newsworthy photos.

As we tested the spelled mirrors Harry had given us in the old Shack that had once been a wolf's home, Teddy's excitement began to turn to worry. "Grandma told me Father had trouble meeting with the packs too, when he was in the Order. They often would make him fight another wolf before they talked to him or wouldn't talk to him at all. Make sure you don't fight them, Dad. They're a lot stronger than most people."

"I will only talk to them, I promise. And if this leader doesn't let me do that, I'll be home before the Hogwarts Express arrives in London." I mussed my son's rust red hair and hugged him. Then I gave him an admonishment to stop teasing Victoire Weasley by hiding her uncle's noisemakers around the Gryffindor common room and setting them off when she walked into it.

I hid a chuckle as he groaned at me. "Her Uncle George talks too much."

Then it was time for me to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything I had read about werewolf packs said that they were very often inhospitable to strangers. So, I was shocked to find a man who identified himself as one of the pack's lieutenants waiting for me when I apparated to the prearranged spot just outside of Cardiff.

Harry was right, this pack was different. I could already see it. It was written in the way the lieutenant's eyes shined when he smiled. He seemed more like one of the Weasleys than a headstrong pack member. So I resolved to keep as open a mind as I could. If they believed the Ministry was worth dealing with, even after all that was done to them, I'd do my best to meet their expectations. With that in mind, I put a smile on my face as well.

"Al James." the tall, blond and slim man introduced himself as I stood in front of him. "I'm to escort you to Lle Heddwch."

"Neville Longbottom." I nodded to him, then took his arm so he could apparate us the rest of the way.

When the spell ended, I was surprised to find that we were not anywhere near Cardiff, but in the valley of a set of mountains. We had apparated right outside a small village. It struck me as different than any other town I've seen, muggle or wizard. But I couldn't say why.

My escort told me that we were expected to report to the Alpha immediately on arrival, so he guided me to the center of town.

Our walk encouraged my thought that I was in an unusual place. I found myself gazing at the quaint village with bemusement. I had never heard of a pack being an integral part of the community around it. But as I looked around, I spotted Maurauder's pack symbol everywhere. On the buildings, on the merchandise, even on people's clothes.

The Minister had shown me the pack symbol before I left London. Though most packs used rather straightforward images to represent themselves, like wolves' heads, moons, or the like, this was anything but. This pack used a stylized M with a group of interlocked lines below it. If one stared at it long enough, those lines almost looked like additional letters. Almost.

The symbol was as mysterious as the leader of the pack himself. Nobody in the ministry knew what he looked liked or anything about his past. Not even Minister Shacklebolt. So I was at a severe disadvantage when I followed Al James into the village. Not only was I in hostile territory, I had only a vague idea of what the leader was like, and no idea if he'd accept my presence.

My worries were compounded by the thought that the pack had every right to regard me as the enemy.

After Remus' death, Kingsley became Head Auror. One of his first reforms of the position was to try to help the remnants of Fenrir Greyback's pack integrate into our community. But when people still rejected them and made their lives miserable, the lycans left and formed packs as far away from the magical governments as possible.

That was why this place was so special. To see these wolves accepted so openly, even in a small town, was like a breath of fresh air. I didn't want to ruin what they had. So I kept my head lowered, in respect to the pack that had let me in its midst.

====

We soon arrived in the town square, where there were a few statues, benches, an odd looking mottled square pillar attached to a bench, and a fountain. Next to the fountain, some young children were being taught to wave their wands by an older man.

The children seemed to be too young for most wizardry schools. But this did not deter their tutor. His neat grey ponytail waved in the breeze as he showed them how to make the water in the fountain in front of them leap.

The youngsters copied him, then laughed as they used their wands to splash themselves and their friends.

That seemed to be the goal of the exercise. Because a smile stayed on the tutor's noble clean shaven face as he watched them run around and direct water at each other. In fact, it stayed there until he looked at me. But the moment his eyes focused on mine, he growled.

That was not a good sign for me or the Ministry.

"Marauder?" Al James tried to get the tutor's attention as he bowed his head towards the older man. I did the same.

So this was the mysterious leader. His actions with the children spoke of a good man. But his reaction to me was troublesome. The growl suggested that he didn't want me near.

Then his words seemed to confirm it. "The Ministry sent us this?" The Alpha asked in a rough voice.

I could see the lieutenant nod silently out of the corner of my eye, but neither of us dared to look up.

Marauder growled again. "Fine. The Ministry must not think much of us." This Alpha, however, once again gave the Ministry something unexpected. "But Auror Longbottom may stay. You and the Betas will be dealing with him."

"Yes, Alpha." the lieutenant said quietly as he backed away. I didn't dare raise my head to look at his leader as I did the same. I had no idea why I received a reprieve, but I wasn't about to jeopardize it.

Once we were away from the angry leader, I asked Al if Marauder was always so...interesting.

He shrugged. "He is our leader. I'd tell you to ask your other Aurors if they found him interesting, but you are the first one from the Ministry that he's allowing to stay. The rest were thrown out the minute he saw them. "

"So the Minister has sent others?" This was a surprise to me. Kingsley had not that *he* had sent the people who had been run out of the village.

"Yes, mostly young Aurors who had not yet learned their place," Al said as he walked with me along a winding road. "Marauder said that he did not wish to be their teacher, so he sent each of them back to London."

I shook my head. The Minister was hiding things from me, which made my job more difficult. But since that was not the fault of the people here, I did not comment on the other Aurors. Instead, I asked, "What did I do to make Marauder growl?"

"I am not sure. The wolf spoke first, which is unusual. Marauder tells us that you must listen to your wolf. And his wolf does not like you for some reason. But he also says that you must not let the wolf take over. So there must be a reason he disregards his wolf's opinion." The lieutenant shrugged again. "We were not made aware of who you were before you arrived in Cardiff. So I can only assume that he has heard of you from somewhere."

That was certainly possible, as I had deliberately sought journalists' attention when I adopted my son, to control what was known about him. But I didn't know of anything in those articles might make him look at me that negatively.

We approached a small cottage well away from most of the other dwellings. Al went up to the door and opened it, then beckoned me inside. "You will stay here. Do you know how to use packaged spells?"

I nodded. They were a relatively recent innovation, arriving from Beaubaxton's around five years ago. They were a set of spells written on parchment and sealed in a tin container. Tapping the container with a wand in different ways would activate one, some, or all the spells. They were extremely useful for those who had trouble with one or more classes of spells, like myself. I had sets of packaged spells to help with potion making for the times I needed certain potions for my plants at home.

"Good. In the box," he pointed to a plain cardboard box by the door. "You will find sets of cooking and cleaning spells. We do not enslave house elves here. There is also a set of wards to use during the full moon. Marauder insists all humans use them. The pack likes to run through the streets. And though most of us use Wolfsbane, there are a few wolves who cannot."

"Thank you." I said as I looked in the box and took note of its contents.

The lieutenant took a step back and regarded me quietly, then said, "You may do whatever you like in the village, but do not leave it. There is a muggle village not far from here. They do not know we exist. And for their safety, we would like it to remain that way."

I wanted to smile at the care that these people seemed to have taken with those around them. But, not wanting to offend accidentally again, I kept my expression neutral as I replied, "Of course. When will I meet with the Betas?"

"Tomorrow morning, and every morning except before and after the full moon, which is in three days."

And with that, Al turned on his heel and left me to my own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

After I took my bags out of my pocket and hung some things in the small bedroom closet, I decided to leave the cottage and take a walk. Since I would be walking in wooded areas, I changed into an old robe that had seen some wear and tear. I didn't want to damage my Auror robes and ruin first impressions at the meeting the next day.

Exploring the village would get me information. And I needed it desperately. I needed to know about the people I was negotiating with. I also needed to know how the villagers reacted to the Alpha and his unusual tendencies.

I knew I could not get near Marauder. Although my glimpse of him showed he had some good qualities, if his wolf did not see the same in me, I would be risking my life by approaching him. Because he would see me as a threat to his pack.

So I just wandered, making sure I stayed away from the center of the village. But what I saw encouraged me greatly.

I had been afraid that these people would have to negotiate with the Ministry out of desperation, given how lycans were usually rejected by others. But these people were prosperous and content. In my wandering, I saw were children playing on the streets, neighbors helping a person build his new house, lovers young and old walking hand in hand (I was happy to see that love was open here. Neither gender nor age seemed to deter the lovers from gazing into each others' eyes).

Although most of the shops were in the town square, I was able to talk to a robe maker and a potions master who sold their wares among the homes outside of the square. They both told me that, on top of selling to the locals, they were able to send their merchandise to Diagon Alley, to be sold by the merchants there as specialty items. The potions master, Ms. Breen, supplied them with supplements to be added to Wolfsbane and vitamin potions.

But the robe maker, Mr. Drevel, an older well-kept man, took one look at my robe and tutted before he'd say anything further about his shop. "You cannot meet with Dan and Richard like that. Why did you let my robe fall in such disrepair?"

I protested that I bought what I was wearing at Madam Malkin's nearly 8 years ago, and that I would be wearing my Auror robes to meet with the Betas the next day.

"The Madam is very good at selling my robes to those who they flatter well." Mr. Drevel said as he bent down in front of me to magically repair the hem of my robe. "This is much more appropriate for your delicate discussions than the Ministry's robes. The light green piping captures your eyes. You do want them looking at you, do you not? Plus, the Ministry's robes are austere, showing their German history. This is not a negotiation with Germany, it is a negotiation between the London Ministry and our fine Welsh home. Wearing this robe will show that you understand a little of us."

Although Madam Malkin kept mostly to herself, this robe maker seemed to be a good gossip. So curiously, I asked, "Are you Welsh?"

Mr. Drevel stood up and smiled. "Non, Monsieur. I am French. Marauder found me nine years ago in Nice and asked me to join him. All the French packs had rejected me because I did not support their intention to destroy the Mage Lycee."

I nodded as I remembered the news story from the Prophet. "The papers reported that irate werewolves had tried to destroy Beaubaxton's because the school refused to take any of them." I said quietly, knowing that was the lycee that Mr. Drevel referred to. "But there was a counterattack before the packs even reached the school. Other werewolves with banners blocked their way. That's where that sign came from, the one that hangs in the front hall of the school."

"Les guerres sont arrêtées par des mots, pas des batailles." Mr. Drevel stood up straighter. "Le maraudeur does speak well, does he not?"

Somehow, I was not surprised that their leader helped the wizarding world avert disaster. But why? He hadn't gained much benefit at that point, since his problem was with the British Ministry for Magic, not the Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France. Even now, Marauder only had bargaining power because Kingsley recognized him as a person who was willing to listen. The negotiations we were about to face had a good chance at amounting to nothing.

We would all have to make a strong effort for my mission to be successful. So I asked, "But does he intend to live by his words?"

The robe maker scoffed at my doubtful face. "Of course. He was just looking for someone who would listen as well as speak. For we will never know peace if we do not seek it."

I wasn't sure I believed his statement, given the Alpha's reaction to me. But the robe maker's loyalty didn't appear misplaced, at least on the surface. So I gave him an indirect message for Marauder, since gossip of this encounter was likely to reach his ears. "I will do my best to listen. I am sick of wars."

"Then your Minister has chosen a good negotiator." Mr Drevel bowed to me. "I will make a robe for you to take home once your negotiations are complete. For one who is willing to listen should have items to put others at ease so they will talk. I will make one in calming colors. That should help you through the rest of your travels." But even as he said this, his eyes raked my form as if looking for something. Then he shook his head without saying anything more. 

I could only hope he wasn't shaking his head because he found me less than expected, as most people did. But he smiled at me pleasantly as he finished fixing my robe. So, having learned more than I had hoped, I thanked the robe maker and continued on my walk.

As I wandered closer to the center of town, I found myself surrounded by children. Six or seven of them started following me. They hid in the trees and behind bushes and houses as I walked. The glimpses I saw of their faces were vaguely familiar, so I assumed they had been the group I had seen at the fountain when I came into town.

I nodded toward the oldest of them as I spotted the boy behind a bush, but I made no move towards them. I could tell that they weren't a threat. They were just curious. So I let them follow me in my circle around the center.

Until suddenly, the smallest child must have saw something he wanted on the other side of me and shot across my path. Startled, I backed up to get out of his way, and tripped over a rock.

I was putting my hands out to cushion my fall when suddenly, I was caught by strong hands. "You need to watch Drew. He gets distracted easily," a rough voice said in my ear.

I turned around, keeping my head down, to not upset the wolf who had rescued me. "Thank you, Sir."

A warm hand reached to touch my cheek where it had been scratched by a branch I was unable to avoid.

I had been told that Marauder's pack symbol was tattooed on the inside of his left wrist. But as the hand on my cheek wiped away a spot of blood, I was faced with two other tattoos on the inside of that wrist. An N that flashed pink as I watched, and an E that flashed sky blue--or to my eyes, a very familiar candy floss blue. The path my mind took at seeing that E brought a gasp from me.

My mind wanted to believe that he was honoring two metamorphagi with those tattoos. But that couldn't be. As far as I knew, Tonks had never been to Wales. And Remus supposedly had a terrible experience in Aberystwyth while meeting with a pack. Bill Weasley told me Remus had only gotten out of Wales alive because one of the pack lieutenants was his cousin.

Luckily, Marauder interpreted my gasp of surprise as pain. After making sure I was in one piece, he went over to Drew and showed him that his actions had hurt me.

It was a wonder to hear his voice without the wolf's gruffness. It was commanding but gentle. And it too was somehow familiar.

But before I could ask anything to satisfy the curiousity that wrought, the Alpha picked up the crying child and took him into the town square to find his mother.

So I walked back to the cottage, ignoring for the moment the rest of the curious children who trailed behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

I took Mr. Drevel's advice and wore his robe (spelled clean) when I went to meet the pack Betas the next morning.

Al nodded his approval of my clothing when he came to take me to the meeting house. "I'm glad you found Mr. Drevel's clothes before you came to us," he said as he fingered a slightly worn spot on the collar. "Things that we have in common are often good places to start discussions."

I smiled at the younger man, who looked to be about 20 in the bright sunlight. But with those words, he reminded me of a 12 year old reciting a school lesson. I couldn't help but react in the same way as I would to my son. "There are times that even commonalities can lead to arguments. But most of the time, you're correct."

The lieutenant shook his head as we walked toward the path I avoided the day before. "You sound like Marauder. He's always teaching us something."

Automatically, I replied, "Probably because I have a son a few years younger than you." I wondered if the Alpha also had children. Because Al was right. Both times I encountered the older man, he had been teaching something. Even my discussion about him with Mr. Drevel had sounded like a lesson.

As we walked to the meeting house, Al asked me a few questions about my son. I answered truthfully, for the most part. Although we had hid his name, there was no reason to hide his accomplishments.

When we entered the building, we were greeted by Marauder's trusted Betas, Dan Vertas and his brother Richard. I could see very quickly that Dan was a very practical man, and basically Marauder's right hand. He held the supplies and was making notes even before we sat down together. Richard was a bit more of enigma, but much quicker with a smile than his brother.

Oddly, they both seemed to defer to Al at times, although he was the youngest of the three and presumably the least experienced with running the village.

Although their Alpha had been somewhat hostile to me the day before, the three before me were professional, not defiant. That spoke well of their loyalty to their leader. Their Alpha chose to let me work with them, so they were making an effort to meet me halfway. Although they might express their own feelings about the situation to others, I expected that I would hear mostly Marauder's opinions from their mouths.

So in the interest of cooperation, Dan asked that we not negotiate anything that day. Instead, he asked me to lay out the ideas that the Minister had sent with me, and we would make a schedule to discuss them in detail.

Once I outlined the basics of the Wolfsbane distributions, housing and employment reforms, as well as formal apology suggestions for the declaration that Kingsley authorized, the Betas obediently placed the ideas on a calendar. They did not comment on them as of yet, as a show of good faith that we could work out our differences. They just proposed a block of days for discussion of each category.

Then Al pulled out a scroll and read a set of initial comments from their Alpha. "Please record everything that is said in the discussions," the lieutenant started off with.

"Got that one covered," Richard pointed to the self writing quill by his elbow. I nodded as I watched the quill write that comment exactly as it was said.

Al looked impatient as he continued. "Make sure Auror Longbottom is given one copy. He is well aware of how to make additional copies to send to the various Ministry departments."

I wondered at this statement. How did Marauder deem to know what I knew and didn't?

I stayed silent on this, in case it was seen as argumentative when he read the transcript. But I chuckled to myself. I hadn't learned copy spells as part of my Auror training, as Marauder was suggesting. I had learned them along with incineration spells from Teddy's mother when I headed Dumbledore's Army. She had taught me so I had an easier time spreading correspondences to the other students, then destroying the evidence so we weren't caught. Those sets of spells were easy to learn, but oddly not easy to detect. So they were perfect for my uses.

I turned my attention back to Al as he read the next line. "Spend the mornings discussing the Ministry's offers, but let Auror Longbottom spend the afternoons and evenings learning about us. He cannot do his job without being aware of who we are. The peace we seek will not be found in an official signature, but in the cooperation that signature encourages."

"Does that mean I can invite him home for the night of rest?" Richard asked in a tone of voice that reminded me of George Weasley before his twin brother died. The wolf's brother looked exasperated and jabbed an elbow into his side. "Behave. Alpha's going to see this."

Just then, Al's face turned bright red. The Vertas stared at him in puzzlement. A moment later, Richard hooted and threw a few scraps of paper at Al. "Someone's going to see Marauder for the night of rest."

"What is the night of rest?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"The night before the full moon." Dan answered, trying to get his brother to stop antagonizing the younger man. "We all spend time with our families that day, then later in the evening, adults are encouraged to take care of their sexual needs. To make that easier, unattached people gather the children for an overnight party in these rooms." He waved his hand around us.

Richard nodded as he smiled at Al more congenially. "Alpha joins the party about two months out of four. But during the other two months, he chooses a packmember or other villager to join him in his house. He has to remain unattached, but even he must take care of his needs. We are calmer during the full moon when we do."

He *has* to remain unattached? Was Marauder from one of those pureblood families that used marriage for political gain? I hoped not. This negotiation would be much more difficult if that were true. For although my family as pureblood, all that ever meant to me was that I should have more magical skill than I did. And I had a hard time swallowing the theory about preservation of pureblood families for magic's sake when the strongest of us was the son of a muggle-born.

But my more immediate concern was his choice of one-night stand partner. I looked at Al with a frown, worried that an older man might use sex to take advantage of a naive young adult. "Does the chosen person have the right to refuse?"

Dan nodded. "Certainly. And Marauder will accept this immediately and without question. But nobody has refused that I know of. It is said that he chooses from a list of people who have offered to be with him."

Al turned his head away from us at that moment. I didn't say anything, but I guessed that he indeed had made an offer to his Alpha. With that in mind, I was satisfied. No matter what his philosophy on marriage was, the Alpha chose his partners from among the willing. I could not ask for more.

After that, we didn't get much work done. Richard quickly began telling me about the couples in the village, and the gossip concerning Marauder's past chosen ones.

He didn't even seem to mind that his Alpha would see every word of what he told me.


	5. Chapter 5

I followed Marauder's orders and went out to learn more of the people around me for the next two afternoons. I found the packmembers and villagers mostly supportive of my efforts to help them reconnect to the Ministry. This buoyed me and made it easier to listen to what they had to say, both in the formal discussions and where I met them in the village.

But the morning before the day of the full moon, I had my first encounter with pack lack of hospitality. Before Al read Marauder's comments on the discussion of the day before, he read a decree. "Auror Longbottom is not to attend the night of rest party."

Given how well I was treated up to that point, the Alpha's decision took me aback. But I didn't let it show. I simply let the quill record "I understand. I would like to see more of the children at a later time, perhaps at their school?"

Dan told me he would discuss the matter with Marauder in the coming days. Then we moved onto other things.

We continued our discussion of the discriminatory laws in the Ministry after that, but there was a tension in the room that hadn't been there up to that point.

====

I spent that afternoon in the cottage. I wrote up summaries and commentaries of what I experienced so far and sent them off to Harry and Kingsley. Other than that morning's first statement, I had found the pack to be fair, attentive and ready to compromise. And although Marauder would not attend the discussions, I knew he read the transcripts thoroughly. For everyday, Al would read a list of comments that were to be added to the discussion and often a request for clarification on something.

Much as I expected to get from Kingsley in a day or so.

Once I was finished with the Ministry work, I looked at my pocketwatch. It said that Teddy was out of class and in his dormroom, so I pulled out my mirror and tapped it with my wand to activate it.

A moment later, my son's face greeted me with a smile.

Teddy knew that I couldn't talk much about the work I did, so he didn't ask about it. But he did ask about what I had seen in Wales, as he had never been there. I told him about the gorgeous landscape and plants and trees until he laughed. "You're in the wrong profession, Dad. There are many plants and a few animals that could use your care. Why are you working for the Ministry?"

This was not the first time that Teddy had suggested that the Ministry wasn't a good fit for me. But that wasn't a useful discussion to have while in the middle of negotiations, so I waved my hand and promised my son that soon I'd take the mirror outside so he could see the landscape for himself.

Then I listened as he told me about his days at Hogwarts. And I smiled as his stories contained nothing more threatening than nearly being caught by Minerva McGonagall while he and his friends had tried to sneak into Hogsmeade after hours. It was good to know that giving up my childhood early had led to my son getting a better one.

====

That night was the night of rest for the lycans in Marauder's pack.

I had followed their ways and spent time with my family that afternoon, so after the nearly full moon rose, I went out and sat by the stream I had found behind the cottage. For it was time for my full moon ritual as well.

When Teddy was younger, I had taught the boy about the cycle for lycans. I wanted him to understand how to stay safe around the full moon. Because Hogwarts was trying to seek lycan children, to give them the education most of their predecessors had been denied. And there was no question that Teddy would be approached by lycans when he took on the mantle of his real last name, after his graduation from Hogwarts.

So I had used his father as an example. Harry and Kingsley had accounts of his father being very restless the night before the full moon. I asked both of them to write down their memories of it so Teddy and I could discuss them.

During our talk, I stressed that to Teddy that these changes were no cause for alarm, but one should not provoke lycans at this time. In fact, one should try to ease them. The young boy accepted this well enough. But Teddy worried that his mother would have trouble easing his father by herself in Merlin's domain. So we decided that if Moony was restless on these nights, telling him about the good times we had that month would calm him.

Every time that we were together on the night before the full moon, we went out to the yard for our little tradition. We looked up at the moon and gave a piece of our happiness to the heavens. I doubted doing so calmed any werewolves, but it did remind me to look on the bright side of things, even when times were hard.

And times were hard for me now. I felt on edge, I was afraid of making a wrong move. I wanted to do the right thing for the Ministry. But would my actions jeopardize these people?

So late that night, when the children were at their party and most of their parents were enjoying another kind of celebration, I sat by the stream, stared up at the moon, and talked to the memory of my professor.

I told him about Teddy and how proud I was of him. I told him about my work. And I told him about how desperately I wished to succeed at bringing at least one pack back to the wizarding world and to help give them the peace they wanted.

That night, my worries eased just a little bit. Because just for a second, I thought I felt the warmth of a ghostly hand on my shoulder, encouraging me to take a chance.


	6. Chapter 6

The day of the full moon dawned bright. Too bright. After I went to bed, my mind chose to torment me with the memory of facing Voldemort and the shame and embarrassment he had tried to provoke in me. Then it proceeded to imagine how abysmally I might have failed if Harry had actually died before I rallied our side.

Everyone who had seen me that night after I killed Nagini praised me and thanked me for reminding them that Harry couldn't have won the war alone. Even though I only did what needed to be done. I had been determined and I would have fought that evil wizard to my dying breath. But part of me never accepted that my words had been much more than a weak whisper on the wind.

That same part of me would not stop berating my attempts at giving these wolves a way back to the wizarding world. So I drank two glasses of firewhiskey to quiet it.

Luckily, I had been able to sleep late. The meetings were on hold until after the full moon. So I was awake, if a bit bleary eyed, when I left the cottage in the early afternoon to do more people watching.

Watching was all I expected to be able to do. I knew to keep my distance while everyone prepared for the moon. Outsiders were least tolerated during this time.

But that did not stop people from coming out of the square to talk to me. A few people came by just to say hello. One of the gardeners told me of the dinner they were preparing for everyone in the meeting hall. Then Trever Mans, touted as the town's seer, came over.

He was a young man of rather short stature, who was starting his adulthood this year as the healer's apprentice. Although most children in the village did leave for the magical schools at age 11, he was taught entirely by the village townspeople.

He made that choice supposedly because he was waiting for the fulfillment of a prophecy. This was according to Dan, who had seen me watching the young man walk near the fountain after our last meeting.

Trever leaned against the tree next to mine after a quick hello. So, after telling him that I wanted to learn as much as I could about the village, I asked him about his vigil near the fountain.

He nodded as he confirmed what Dan told me. "We are waiting for our Guardian. I serve the Alpha by watching for them around noon each day. Noon is when they will claim what we are keeping for them."

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him. That wasn't the usual way the packs assigned that position. "I thought Guardians were appointed by the Alpha."

According to what I've read, in most packs, those designated Guardian were considered power of last resort. They often eschewed politics for practicality, for their purpose was to protect the children and guide the pack if disaster struck and the Alpha and Betas were lost or incapacitated. Alphas who designated Guardians chose very carefully, for the Guardian was likely to become Alpha once the pack was safe again. Given that tendency, they often would designate their mates as Guardians.

The young man shrugged. "They usually are, but Marauder had a mate before he joined us, one whom he was unaware of. Curses interfere with the ability to divinate. The werewolf curse makes divination nearly impossible, unless they use Arithmancy. And that has limited use. So when I told Marauder about my vision of his mate, the Guardian, my parents allowed him and the others to teach me other forms of magic. Going to Hogwarts or one of the other schools might have interfered with the Guardian's arrival."

I wondered at Trever's acceptance of his isolation from others his age. I was told by Dan that he and his parents were the only villagers who had come from the muggle town. They had stumbled on the hidden magical village after Trever had run away because he had been frightened by one of his visions. That vision had led to one of the werewolves being rescued from abuses by Cardiff's small magical community. So Marauder had given the distraught family an explanation of wizardry and a safe place for the child to divinate.

But since he seemed rather content with his choices, I asked about the other question nagging at me. "So is your vision why Marauder stays unattached?"

Though the human side of the werewolf could seek and even fall in love with any person they chose, to be declared a mate, that person had to be chosen by the wolf. If he was following Trever's vision, Marauder was willing to accept the wolf's choice without seeing them first.  

"Yes. Marauder lost one mate previously, plus a spouse who was not his mate. He will accept that there is a third out there who also loves him, but he says he will be fine without anyone until they arrive." Trever looked me over much like Mr. Drevel had the day I arrived, then asked, "Have you seen the stone pillar and bench by the fountain?"

I nodded.

He pointed towards the area where the pillar and its bench sat. "That is where the Guardian will make their claim. The vision came to me at that spot when I was seven, not long after we became part of the village. In my inner eye, the sun was high in the sky as the Guardian used the bench to claim what is theirs. I could not see what they were holding, though. Because I and the Guardian's seer were keeping others away so the claim wasn't interrupted."

Trever's expression turned worried as he continued, "Marauder had the pillar and bench made and put there because I saw them in the vision. We don't know who the Guardian or their seer are. We just know that their arrival and the claiming will help bring Marauder and the rest of us peace. And, because they need our help, the pillar will remind us that we must work towards that peace."

At that moment, he looked so much like Teddy had when he had begun to worry that I'd be fighting the pack that I had to hold my hand back from patting his shoulder. But the whole town seemed overly invested in this mysterious person who was to be the Alpha's mate. I began to wonder if their belief in the young man's vision would interfere with my work. So I asked, "Why is this Guardian so important? Why doesn't Marauder appoint another until they arrive?"

"Because the Guardian is already watching over us, with their strong magic. So we already consider them part of the pack. They just don't know it." Trever pulled a piece of parchment out of his shirt pocket. On it was the pack symbol. "But we will know when they arrive. They will know what this means when they see it."

I looked at the parchment, wondering at the symbol and the puzzle it presented. "How do you know?"

"Because the Guardian understands us in a way few others can. Their seer sent Alpha a message right after I had my vision. When I touched it, I could feel the care the Guardian uses to see after the piece of Marauder's heart that they hold. And the determination they would use when it was time to seek peace. The message was a statement of that determination. Marauder had it inscribed on the pillar so that we remember to work as hard as the Guardian does. The Guardian cannot do it alone."

Something felt familiar about all this, in the same way the Alpha's voice poked at an elusive memory. So I asked, "What does the pillar say?"

Trevor shook his head as he stood upright. "Only the Guardian can say the message. It loses its power if we say it. But it gives us hope."

And I knew hope could achieve quite a bit. So I hoped that I could break the ice on the peace that their savior was grasping at. For if they were going to truly have peace, they needed to gain acceptance from the rest of the wizarding world. 


	7. Chapter 7

After Trever left, Agnes, Dan's human girlfriend, brought me a cup of tea.

She was a friendly sort, dark-haired and bright faced. And very talkative. She reminded me of Hannah Abbott, the girl I had dated right before my life had been turned upside down by a little boy with blue hair.

Hannah was married now, to one of the Ministry's magical inspectors. Sometimes I watched her work in the Leaky Cauldron, with her little ones running around underfoot and wondered what I'd be like if I had chosen a life with her or with Luna instead of becoming a parent on my own.

It looked like Agnes had reached such a point of decision concerning Dan. After she handed me the cup of tea and asked about how I liked their home (It was lovely, of course), she started on a monologue about her relationship with the Beta.

"I don't know what to do! Dan and I have been dating for three years and he has yet to declare me his mate so we can get married. He doesn't even stand in front of my door during the moon! He stands in front of his grandmother's! I know his wolf approves of me. I hear it rumble when we're together. But I can't get him to settle down. He blames it on being a Beta. He says he doesn't want to tie me down or put me in danger."

I had read about the mating rumble in the books I had used to teach Teddy about werewolves. It was the way that the wolf could soothe its mate and warn off others at the same time. The rumble sound could only be produced when both partners accepted the mating, because it came from the powerful magic the werewolf produced after the claiming. So Dan must have claimed her in some way before now. He appeared to have cold feet when it came to making it official, though.

However, the wolf standing at a house during the full moon was a tradition I had never heard of. So when she stopped to take a breath, I asked, "What does it mean when a wolf stands in front of your door?"

"That you are important to them in some way. It's symbolic protection, since the wards won't let any wolf into a human's house during the moon. Dan stands in front of his grandmother's house because she raised him and she's the town's healer. If a lycan stand in front of a house that's owned by a human who isn't a relative or spouse, most see it as a...what did Marauder call it? He said the old stories called it a declaration of intent. It could be intent for a business deal or to partner in an important task. But most of us see it as the first step to an engagement."

"Does Dan have to be the one declaring intent? I knew a werewolf who was married after his human companion basically told him he was her intended." I figured if Tonks was here, she'd probably shove Agnes at her boyfriend, so the least I could do was give her a nudge.

"I'd have to be careful about how I do it, given Dan's position. But you're right, I should tell him. I'll ask Marauder how to say it without causing problems." Agnes smiled at me. "Thank you, Auror Neville." A moment later, she headed back into the square.

About twenty minutes later, just as I finished Agnes' tea, I heard a loud cheer come from the very center of town.

"I think you won again, Nymphadora," I whispered with a smile.

====

That night, before the moon rose, I placed the package of wards around the cottage. It was a well-constructed set of spells. They seemed very strong and they surrounded the dwelling without needing any adjustment.

So once they were in place, I examined the other things in the ward box. The spells came with a magical map of the village, intending to show where each werewolf was. I assumed this was to tell someone who might have set off the alerts on the wards when the pack ran through. But it reminded me so much of Harry's map that I found myself trailing a finger over the parchment in awe. The ink was even the rust red that Teddy used for his hair color.

But they weren't the same, I said to myself. Marauder must have heard of the map from someone and recreated it. That might even explain his name.

After I let that explanation calm me, I took the village map to the front window so I could watch the pack come through.

It was about an hour after moonrise that the wolves announced their transformations with a collective howl. As I was in one of the cottages furthest from the center of town, where the wolves changed, I kept my eye on the map at first.

Many of the wolves scattered, running rather aimlessly, perhaps just burning off energy. But intermixed with them were the wolves that stopped at someone's doorstep, as if standing guard as the others ran.

A wolf named Chance quickly stopped at Ms. Breen's doorstep. The whispers I had heard earlier said that he wanted to apprentice to the potions master, and possibly more, if she was willing.

I was glad to see that Dan almost as quickly stopped at Agnes' doorstep. They were a good match, I thought. Her cheeriness would temper his more serious tone.

In the next few minutes, other wolves stopped at doorsteps whose owners I didn't recognize. And there were wolves who ran side by side, declaring pure wolf pairings.

I watched the map and the flashes of fur outside for a little while longer. But since the wolves were almost at my cottage, I figured most of the declarations were over.

I was just about to rise from my chair when I heard the scrape of claws right outside my door. Looking out the window, I gasped. There was a large grey wolf on my doorstep. The dimness of the moonlight must have played with my eyes. Because for a moment, I swore the wolf was Moony. He looked just like the pictures Teddy treasured so dearly.

But then I shook my head and grabbed the map to see who that was. Instead of a ghost, it appeared that I had an alpha on my doorstep. Marauder had most likely stopped here to show the villagers that he did intend to work with me, even if his methods weren't conventional.

Flattered, I put my hand against the window and nodded towards the wolf. I knew he couldn't see me, as the wards obscured the windows from the outside. But it felt right to make the gesture anyway.

I stayed there a few minutes, mentally wishing him a good run. Then I turned around and went to bed. This time I didn't need the firewhiskey to avoid the nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8

The Vertas brothers, Al and I diligently worked through the list of issues for the next month. And we began to make progress.

We laid out in detail, for both Kingsley and Marauder, the issues both sides were facing. The biggest one, that neither side could resolve, was the fear. Most wizards and witches feared werewolves. Most werewolves feared that those same witches and wizards would reject them.

We all knew precautions had to be taken on both sides, or those fears would never have a chance to abate. So we worked on details that brought us into agreement slowly. We decided on having two potions masters to make Wolfsbane free of charge. We debated what wolves should use to mark their full moon territories, so humans didn't enter. Then we firmly agreed on appointing a werewolf representative to the Ministry, to keep the conversation going once my time here was finished.

Our work was tedious, especially since I and the Vertas had to turn around and get approval of our decisions from our respective leaders. But it was encouraging, so we kept at it.

The progress also seemed to encourage the rest of the village. In that month, the villagers began to accept me more readily. Even though I still didn't venture into the town square outside of the formal meeting times, many waved as I circled it in my walks or came out to join me and fill me in on the latest gossip.

As the month moved closer to the next full moon, much of the gossip seemed to center on who would be joining Marauder for the next night of rest. He had said earlier that he would not be attending the children's party, but nobody seemed to know who he had chosen as this month's companion. And there had been no people with red faces to give it away, like Al had last month.

So his choice became the villagers' favorite topic of conversation. Speculation abounded. Some said he would finally call somebody from his list back a second time. Some said he would go into the muggle village and choose someone there who was willing to be with him for one night. One person believed his mate had already shown up and was hiding somewhere in the village.

I listened intently to the speculation, as I was as curious as the villagers were. But I did not know enough about the alpha to venture an opinion. 

But I ended up being the only one who could evaluate his choice. Because I was the only one told about it. I found out who it was to be mere hours before the villagers were to be resting.

We had just finished up the negotiations for the day. I expected Al to escort me to the edge of the square, like he did every day that we met. But this day he didn't. Instead, he waited until Dan and Richard went to their grandmother's house for lunch, then requested I follow him to a room in the back of the building.

When we stopped walking, Al opened a door to what looked like a small library. Books lined the walls, and surrounded two armchairs and a table set in the middle of the room.

The figure in the armchair facing the door looked up to examine me carefully. "You may leave us, Al," he said gruffly a moment later, the wolf twinging his voice. I startled at seeing him, as he had avoided me as carefully as I avoided him since he rescued young Drew and myself from our collision. And he was just as confusing as he had been earlier. The growl was back, but softer, gentler even. I hoped that didn't mean I was in danger of being attacked by this man. Because for some reason, I wanted to hear that sound again.

And Marauder obviously wanted me here for some reason. No matter how much danger I was in, I did not want to jeopardize the progress we had made. So I squared my shoulders and walked towards him. 

Al waited until I took two steps into the room, then closed the door quietly. Leaving me to face the Alpha on my own.

Marauder beckoned me to the empty armchair with a wave of his elegant hand. I sat in it cautiously, not taking my eyes off his face.

And what an interesting face it was. Hazel eyes rimmed with the wolf's amber, sharp nose that somehow blended in to the gentle slope of cheekbones and jaw. And his face shimmered. Literally.

I could only see the shimmer when he turned and showed me his profile. It was subtle. But there was definitely magic cast on his features for some reason.

As curious as I was about that, I was more curious about why I was here. So I settled in the chair and waited quietly.

Marauder put the book he had been holding on the table between us. Then he looked me in the eye and in a gruff voice told me, "I would like us to spend some time together tonight."

"But tonight is the night of rest," I whispered, puzzled. Why would he want to be with me when the wolf's needs had to be slaked before the moon? Wouldn't that make him restless?

The alpha inclined his head, then his voice eased into the gentle tone that I had heard with the child. "That is true. But I have a problem that I must solve. Although you have shown your understanding of us by respecting my wolf's wishes to keep you at a distance, it leaves me at odds with what we are trying to accomplish. I do not know our guide back to the wizarding world well, a situation I need to rectify. And over the last month, even the wolf has found himself curious about you."

I leaned back, narrowing my eyes as I considered what he was saying. "But isn't this your time to take care of your basic needs?"

Marauder nodded. "It is. But I am not so weak that I can't go without it. So I'd like to spend some time talking with you. Though I do not wish to deny you a chance to take care of your own basic needs.

"I will offer you the same conditions that I offer others who join me for this night. I will not force you, coerce you, or make you feel uncomfortable if you do not wish to engage in anything physical. I am content to talk the night away. But if you do wish physical contact, I will do my best to make sure it is mutually pleasing. And I promise you nobody will know of what happened between us, including your Ministry. Even if your efforts fail, you will not endure scrutiny because you chose to help me this way. I simply ask that I get your silence on the matter in return."

"Are you saying that you have not taken advantage of these people? That your lieutenant was happy with your visit last month?" I tried to appear calm, but I worried about being manipulated. His reasoning sounded good on the surface, but there was no reason he couldn't say one thing and do another.

"He was. Al asked for some instruction. He is dating someone in Cardiff. So much of our night was spent talking about sex. And yes, he gave me permission to discuss this with you. He is the only person other than you and I who knows I am making this offer. And it will remain so.

"In fact, Al was the one who suggested I needed to talk to you. He is worried about you. He's afraid that you will suffer from being separated from your son." Marauder leaned forward. "I cannot allow Theodore to come here. Not yet. But I will send someone to check on him once Hogwarts lets out, if you wish."

I shook my head. "I appreciate your offer, but there are people he trusts seeing after his welfare." Realizing that he read the news articles about Teddy's adoption, I became extra cautious, not revealing anything unnecessary about him. I would put myself on the line for the sake of diplomacy. But I would not risk my son.

The lycan did not appear worried about my reticence. He just nodded. "Then I will make sure Dan and Richard don't dawdle, so you can get back to him as soon as possible."

"Thank you." I smiled. Then I took a deep breath as I made a risky decision. "I will admit, I have been curious about you. I will take you up on you offer to talk tonight."

Marauder adjusted the ponytail on his back, letting me see the N and E tattoos on the inside of his right wrist. As they flashed at me, I wondered if he'd let me ask about them tonight. I was so distracted by the thought that I didn't see when he held the book from the table out to me.

But then it gently touched my fingers. "Even if we just talk, there will be gossip if anyone sees us together today. So use this portkey to get to your rooms. It will put you right inside the front door. I'll use a duplicate tonight to join you. Around 8?"

I nodded as I took the book. A second later, I was whisked away to the cottage.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the afternoon dragged out as I copied notes and wrote commentary to send to Kingsley and Harry. As I expected, those things were not enough to distract me from my curiousity about what the night would hold and what I would learn about the village Alpha.

And I knew he'd be just as curious about me. So I was extremely nervous by the time 8 o'clock struck on the muggle-style clock on the living room wall. I didn't know if this encounter was a meeting, date, or one-night stand. I didn't even know which of those I wanted it to be. Because of that unknown, I couldn't do anything to prepare except put on the robe Mr. Drevel repaired and wait.

So I was caught totally off-guard when, as Marauder materialized in the cottage living room, I let out a growl as threatening as his own had been. Then I ran right at him and slammed him against the wall.

I was as surprised as he was by my action. I had no idea why I did it, even as my body hit his.

The alpha's eyes widened, but he caught me as I scrambled to get closer to him. He immobilized me quickly, before I could hurt him or myself. The logical part of me was glad he held me so easily, as I had no control over what I was doing.

"Shh, Neville. I have you," he whispered in that vaguely familiar gentle voice as I whined, my hands pulling at his shirt without my permission. He was surprisingly calm for someone who had presumably just been attacked. But there was a reason. "The magic of the pack is affecting you. I should have had someone tell you about the pheromones and how they affect the unattached. But it usually isn't this severe. When is the last time you saw to your own needs?"

"Don't remember," I whispered back brokenly as I tried to pull away but found I couldn't. Whether that was due to his grip on me or my out-of-control body was not clear to me. Either way, it would cause us both problems. "But I can't take your offer. It'll ruin your pack's chances with the Ministry. And your mate, the Guardian may object..."

"My mate will understand. It's been at least a decade since I saw them last," Marauder said softly as he ran a calm hand through my suddenly sweaty hair. "Nobody knows I'm here and you do not face me every morning. And you need this. You obviously haven't been taking care of yourself well. So let me ease you tonight. I promise to stay away from the meetings."

"I-I..." My voice gave out on me. My resistance gave out on me. So I just nodded.

The alpha acknowledged my acceptance by sliding an arm behind my knees and picking me up in a show of strength that would impress Rubeus Hagrid. But he did it out of necessity. His goal was to move us to the back of the cottage. To where the bedroom was.

When we reached it, he laid me on the bed carefully, then vanished our clothes to the chair by the closet. My eyes were drawn to him as what was under them was revealed. The lamplight showed that the shimmer of magic on his face extended to the rest of his otherwise flawless body. I reached out to touch him, to discover what that spell hid, when Marauder captured my wrists.

He pulled my arms above my head with more care than I expected from someone who had appeared to hate me from the moment he saw me. "I've seen your tendency to sacrifice yourself for others. I know Drew was not the first child you made room for. But you must also take care of yourself, or at least let someone do it for you. So we're going to do this my way. I want to make sure you get what you need." With a wave of his hand, no wand in sight, he bound my wrists to the bedposts. "To break the bonds, all you have to do is call your son's name. But for his sake and yours, I suggest you keep them there so I can take care of you."

Dazed by my arousal, I nodded in agreement. So I laid back and let him lean over me.

I hoped I didn't look as naive as I felt. I had only a vague idea of what one night stands were like. So I didn't know what to do other than wait for him. He didn't kiss me as I expected. Instead, he laid his lips against the pulse point at my neck and let his teeth nip lightly. The pleasure I felt at that shot through me and made me arch in the air towards him. After that, I practically begged him to use me, the let the wolf have me. Because somehow I knew that would quench the fire raging inside me.

"Oh, how could you neglect yourself this much? Even I learned that sacrificing too much is not good for anyone." My tormentor whispered against my skin as he trailed his lips down my chest. His hands followed, adding more heat to my already overloaded senses.

I could barely hear his words. Because his touch had me squirming and gasping almost constantly. His hands ignited pleasure in me, so fiercely that it wasn't far from pain. It was almost a relief when he paused to wave his hand and lubricate his fingers.

But when he wrapped those fingers around my cock instead of shoving them into me as I expected, I focused enough to open my eyes again. And what I saw left me speechless.

Because Marauder was balanced above me carefully. Then as I watched in amazement, he lowered himself onto my cock.

The cry I let out was part shock at the way he claimed my body and part demand for more. Because though I was sheathed in the most amazing tightness, my body screamed that I needed to move, to take.

He heard my demand and fulfilled it, rocking on me until I could take no more and I came with a groan.

I must have passed out, because when I opened my eyes again, my arms were free of the bedposts and Marauder was dressed and standing in front of the bed.

"You shouldn't forget to care for yourself, Neville. There are people who depend on you to be there for them," the older man whispered without a hint of the wolf in his voice. Once again, my mind was trying to grab at the familiar note in his tone when he kissed my forehead softly. Then he grabbed a book off my nightstand and disappeared.

====

The next night, I was once again by the window watching the wolves run into the night. But my mind was not calm. My hands shook as I held the map. And I knew that what had happened definitely would change my views on the negotiations. But I did my best to shove it away. I'd work it out somehow.

But I couldn't help but let my turmoil color this night. I shivered when the wolves howled, announcing their presence. I watched the shadows that seemed to find themselves running by my cottage much more swiftly than last month.

This time, it didn't surprise me that Marauder's large grey wolf quickly stopped at my doorstep. What did surprise me was the growl he gave Richard when the younger wolf tried to do the same.

When Marauder bared his teeth, Richard lowered his head and backed off immediately. Although it was obvious that Richard wanted only to show his support of me, it appeared the Alpha's declaration of intent was for him alone. So none of the wolves went near Marauder after that.

I watched anxiously as the grey wolf laid down at my doorstep and shifted his head toward the window I was gazing out of.

Even though he could not see me, I swore his eyes met mine.


	10. Chapter 10

The next afternoon, I decided that I needed to talk to my son. The term at Hogwarts ended in a few days, but I couldn't wait for him to get home. I needed to make sure that Teddy was well now, even though I was rather frazzled. I also hoped his cheerfulness would calm me a bit.

So I waited until around 2, when he had a break between classes. Then I tapped the mirror to activate it. Teddy's smiling face filled it almost immediately. "Hi, Dad."

After a few minutes of discussion about school, I became a bit restless. But I wanted to continue talking to him. So I found a compromise.

"Hey, why don't I show you the mountains out here?" I suggested as I walked out the door of the cottage with the mirror in my hand. He agreed, so I went to a clearing where the mountains were visible and turned the magical device towards them.

Oddly enough, as I did, Marauder walked by with Dan and Agnes. It was rare that I saw him just walking about, as he didn't venture much outside the center of town when I was wandering. I was so surprised to see him that I kept holding the mirror up as the Alpha turned to face me.

When Marauder saw the device, he growled. "What are you doing?!"

Before I could protest or try to explain, the Alpha came over and grabbed it out of my hands.

Then something amazing happened. It must have come from the magic inside Teddy that made him a metamorphagus. The magic must have given him a different view of somebody's features than the rest of us had. Because the shimmers didn't matter. The long grey hair didn't throw him off. The growls were a minor distraction at best. Because when Marauder gazed into the mirror, I heard Teddy whisper "Father?!"

Suddenly, the glass took on a candy floss blue cast.

Marauder's eyes went wide when he saw my son's hair change. Then he let out a gasp. His shock carried over to me as he said the last thing I expected to hear. "Teddy?!"

Then I let out my own yell as I finally connected that voice to the person who had dodged my memory.

Remus Lupin, my son's real father, was alive.

====

The situation I was in was either absurd or wonderful. Because I was negotiating with the man I had come here to honor, by bringing his people back to us.

The shock of that revelation had me so dazed that I stumbled around until my back connected solidly with a tree trunk. Upon impact, my breath left me in a whoosh and I sank down to its roots.

All was silent around me as I tried to catch my breath and my wits. Then something gently landed in my lap. "Dad. Dad, are you ok?" A voice called frantically from the object that landed there.

I couldn't answer Teddy, though I knew he was upset. All I could do was look up.

It took me a moment to realize that there were two arms suspended above my head, looking as if they wanted to lower themselves onto me, or cast a wandless spell over me.

I stared at the tattoos on the inside of the wrists. On the right, the pack symbol shifted as I watched. The lines under the stylized M slowly formed three more letters. A W, a P and a second P appeared, now as clear as a summer sky.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, " I whispered automatically, knowing each name from Harry's map and the few stories he knew about the Marauders.

Then my attention shifted to the left wrist, where the N still flashed pink, but the blue E faded then disappeared.

I wanted to ask someone why that was happening, but my attention was forced to shift again as the form standing in front of me crouched down. Then my heart skipped a beat as I tried to believe what my eyes were seeing.

As I gazed at the man in front of me, part of me gaped in amazement. But another part of me wondered how I couldn't have known it was him. Because this place echoed of him. This village had become his classroom. The joy he had in magic and in spreading it left its mark on everyone here. And his beliefs strengthened them, making them work together to do amazing things.

He had even left his mark on me, again. The first one, all those years ago, had given me courage. I wasn't sure what the recent one would create. But it was there, in every caress that I remembered from the night before.

My third-year professor, still without mustache, but now with those three distinctive scars across his cheeks visible, looked me straight in the eye. Then he said in that gentle tone that echoed in my memory, "You need to answer our son, Neville."

I tried to focus on his words. But I couldn't stop staring at him as he waited. Finally, when I could force my gaze away, I grabbed the mirror in my lap and pulled it towards my face with a shaking hand. "Teddy," I whispered.

"Thank Merlin!" The boy exclaimed. By this time, his hair had changed back to the rust red that most people now associated with him. "I saw you fall into that tree. Be careful, Dad. Some trees attack."

Trees attack? Oh, right. He was at Hogwarts, where they had such things. But he shouldn't have been anywhere near the Shack without an adult. "Stay away from the Whomping Willow," Remus and I said in near unison. Startled, I focused back on the man for a moment. He shrugged, giving me a rueful smile.

Teddy huffed at our admonishment, but still looked at me worriedly. "Let Father help you up," he whispered urgently. "You're hurt."

I looked at the other man again, still dazed. His countenance seemed to be serene while I felt like I had just been hit by twenty bludgers. "May I borrow that?" he asked, pointing to the mirror.

I nodded, suddenly not trusting my voice. Then I handed him the mirror, with Teddy's face still visible.

A moment later, Remus stood and called to Dan and Agnes. The young werewolf and his mate helped me up, and after a few whispered words with their Alpha, guided me back to the cottage.


	11. Chapter 11

I spent the rest of the day in shock. Luckily, Dan and Agnes stayed with me. They reassured me that what had just happened was real. They made sure I ate, then slept. Because my brain could only focus on one thing. Remus. But it didn't know what to do with the knowledge it had gained. So I spent most of that evening wondering how Teddy and the Ministry were going to handle the information I had.

And then I received another blow from the bludger that was the Alpha of the pack.

Early the next morning, a knock on the cottage door woke me up. Rubbing my eyes, I looked at my watch on the nightstand. It was more than a hour before our meeting time. Someone was up early.

And they intended for me to be up just as early. As I was in the village to talk to its people, it would be impolite to refuse a summons, even at this hour. So I got out of bed. Grabbing a robe and pulling it over my head, I went to answer the door.

When I swung it open and looked out, Al James looked back at me sadly. Then he handed me my mirror and a package wrapped in brown paper. I took them bemusedly.

Al fidgeted then took a few deep breaths before he finally got out what he wanted to say. "Marauder said that I am to escort you to the Ministry's door, to make sure you get there without splinching yourself."

"What?" I asked, not comprehending. Why would he need to take me to the Ministry?

"It is time for you to leave," Al whispered, now pacing and bouncing on his heels.

For a minute, my brain wouldn't make sense of what he just said. Then I realized what was going on. The Alpha had decided to get rid of me. Remus no longer wanted me to help the pack.

I staggered back a little. This wasn't what I expected, especially after the previous day's revelation. But I could only blame myself. For some reason, my old professor must have found me unsatisfactory. Did I not negotiate well enough? Didn't I raise his son to be as he hoped?

I had no idea what I did wrong. But I did know that I couldn't argue with his choice. It would jeopardize the progress that had been made between the pack and the Ministry. And that was more important than my pride. So I quickly finished dressing and packed my bags.

An hour later, Al and I were standing by the phone booth that led to the Ministry of Magic in London. Poor Al looked like somebody had broken his favorite broom. But I doubt the expression on my face was any cheerier.

"Will you be ok from here, Auror Neville?" Al asked, his tone quiet and respectful. I sighed as I gazed at his face. I would miss him. I would miss all of them. But Al seemed to believe in me a way the others didn't. That made him even more special to me.

"Yes, thank you." I tried to smile at the lycan, but found that I couldn't. My world had been turned upside down by everything that had happened in the last day. Now I was left numb, and not sure what I should be feeling.

But we both had to move on. Al put out his hand. I shook it firmly. In that quiet voice that still sounded so supportive, he said, "Be well, gwarcheidwad."

Then he walked away and left me to face the rest of the world.

====

After I watched Al head to the apparation point, I took a deep breath and entered the Ministry.

Almost immediately upon entering the building, I was called to Kingsley's office. And I believed I knew why. Marauder must have expressed his dissatisfaction to the Minister. So now Kingsley intended to fire me for whatever I did wrong. But I knew avoiding it would not help anyone, so I started walking towards his office.

After making my way through the maze of hallways, I was let in with a nod from the apprentice manning the desk outside the Minister's rooms. The apprentice stared at me critically as I made my way to the door.

I opened that door to find Harry sitting nervously in front of Kingsley's desk, while Kingsley was pacing near him, holding a piece of parchment and waving it intently.

But they stayed silent as I walked in. Obviously, whatever was done to humiliate me wasn't for the rest of the people to hear. The Minister waited until I closed the door behind me, then thrust the parchment at me. "Read this," he barked into my face.

I read, "Your Auror has performed admirably, well beyond my expectations. But I am sending him back to you because being a parent is more important than deciding how many bottles of Wolfsbane are within the Ministry's budget. You and I need to talk one on one if we are to bring this pack back under the Ministry's auspices. There are a few issues only the two of us can resolve. So I will send an owl tomorrow with directions on how to floo me."

I looked up at Kingsley, stunned. What I just read was the opposite of what I expected. 

Apparently the Minister had expected no less. He smiled at me proudly. But he was not done with me yet. He pointed to the bottom of the parchment and asked with a quiver in his voice, "Does this mean what I think it does?"

I followed his finger to a set of initials. The ones that had graced an old briefcase a lifetime ago. "RJL."

I looked back up at the Minister as a tear streamed down my cheek. "Yes."

Harry turned towards me, a look of shock on his face. Kingsley immediately called to the apprentice outside to find him a handwriting expert, just to make sure I hadn't been tricked. Thirty minutes later, chaos broke out in the building as everyone began a search for the owl that sent that message. Kingsley wanted to talk to his friend as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next three weeks, my world completely tilted on its axis. Rita Skeeter and her colleagues shadowed me everywhere I went. My friends and makeshift family demanded every detail of what I had seen in Wales. And my son went to see his father for the first time in more than 14 years.

The only thing that I had to hold onto as everyone flew around me was a robe. A tan robe with light brown and green accents, from the package Al had handed to me. I guessed it was from Mr. Drevel, the village robe maker.

So I wore the robe to work and buried myself in paperwork, to stay away from the chaos and to let my mind try to understand what had just happened. But I could barely get a grip on any of it, because my world was changing rapidly.

The Minister for Magic started negotiating directly with the Alpha of the pack in Wales to bring them home. And within a week, everyone knew that Remus Lupin was alive.

Reading the Quibbler's story about their meetings filled in the details that so many people wanted to know. Remus told the Minister that he hadn't meant to leave us. He had been unconscious and severely injured when he had been taken out of the morgue by some rogue wolves who were allying together to support each other. They took his body with the intention of giving him a burial befitting a pack member, as he had helped them a year earlier. But he had woken up on their way to the sacred burial grounds, so they took him to their healer instead.

It had taken him more than a year to recover fully. But by that point, no progress had been made on retracting the werewolf laws and his son was being cared for by Andromeda. Nobody seemed to want the lycans around. Because of that, he didn't believe it was possible to get custody of Teddy if he came back to London. So he decided to stay away and rebuild his life elsewhere.

The pack obliged him, giving him a home in the village they chose to settle in and a chance to instruct them in magic and other things. Slowly, they began to ask him for advice on a variety of subjects. They relied on him a little more each day. Until one day they were calling him Alpha.

Once that started, his primary concern became helping the people who had taken him in.

So when the Ministry had started sending people to the packs five years ago to ask them to come back to the wizarding world, Remus had been hopeful, but cautious. Not wanting to be used as a weapon by either side, he had chosen a name to hide behind so he could see what if the Ministry's intentions were as good as they seemed.

When Remus saw that Kingsley Shacklebolt was now running things, the pack decided to give the Ministry a chance. Remus told the Quibbler reporter that my visit helped him feel satisfied that the Minister was sincere in his efforts. So they would continue negotiations and hopefully rejoin the magical community soon.

====

It seemed to me that as Remus rejoined our world, it began to push me out. Or, if I were to be truthful, I pushed it away so I didn't have to deal with it pushing me out.

All anyone would talk about in the Ministry was Remus, the pack, or the laws that were finally beginning to change. Everyone was trying to invite him or others in his pack for meals, outings, celebrations of his return. I must have gotten 15 floos a day from people asking me how to get in touch with him. Molly Weasley, her children, Filius Flitwick, Sybill Trelawny. Even Draco Malfoy contacted me.

Respectful of the pack's privacy, I referred them all to the Ministry contacts. Then I disconnected my floo and hoped they would leave me alone.

My family did just that. Andromeda, Harry and Teddy were all given spelled mirrors by the Ministry to talk to Remus with. When Teddy came home for the summer, he carried his around constantly. He and his father must have talked twenty times a day in the first week he was home. But he didn't say much to me.

Then Teddy started going to Wales. He invited me along, but I could see the excitement in his eyes when he talked of his father. And it somehow made me angry. Of course, I couldn't tell him that. So I declined the invitations and quietly muttered about how his now constantly blue hair made my eyes hurt. But now I often said it to an empty house, because my son was now someone else's son.

After that, I spent a lot of time in corners. In my corner office in the Ministry, trying to look busy. In the corner of the discussions at other people's houses, trying to appear enthusiastic that they too would see Remus. In the corner of my own living room, watching Teddy make arrangements to visit his father again.

Those corners had become safe places where I could ignore some of what was happening around me. I didn't even realize how much I had drawn into myself until Teddy tried to pull me outside to the garden the night before the full moon. He wanted to share his good news with the heavens above. With his mother, his grandfather, or anyone who would listen.

But I didn't want any part of that tradition I had helped him make, not now. In fact, I didn't want anything to do with anything or anyone right now. So I yelled, "Go out there if you want. Go tell everyone how good your life is now that you have your real father. But leave me out of it!!"

Part of me regretted what I said the instant it came out of my mouth. I had done my best to never speak to Teddy in a rage. But that day, I couldn't help it.

Shocked by my words and tone, Teddy left the house and didn't return until the morning. When he came back, he was wearing one of Mr. Drevel's robes.


	13. Chapter 13

On the day of the full moon, I flooed in sick to work and spent most of my time in the cellar of the house with the fungi I had planted there. By this point, I began to realize that something had shifted in me when I finally recognized Remus Lupin's voice. And I wasn't coping with that shift well at all.

I felt unbalanced, scared, worried that I'd be shut out by those around me. I didn't like it, but I didn't know how to change those feelings.

So I hid away, to keep from hurting Teddy again. To keep from saying or doing things that I shouldn't.

Teddy did his best to give me some time to myself while I was in the cellar. But I was sure that he worried about me the whole day. Because he brought me lunch, then dinner, as I remained silent and avoided his eyes. When he came to bring me tea at 7, I told him that I was going to stay down there all night. At that, he finally protested.

"You've been in the dark all day. At least come upstairs to watch the sunset with me," Teddy suggested gently as he held out his hand to me.

Not able to refuse the pleading look in his eyes, I grasped the hand and followed him.

We sat on the windowsill in my bedroom that we would often occupy on our ritual nights when it was too cold to go outside. But instead of the usual chatter about our month, both of us were silent.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it was heavy with my son's worry for me. I could feel Teddy's eyes on me, then a hand that was laid on my arm. But he still didn't say a word as I gazed out at the setting sun.

We stayed there as the sun faded away and the moon rose.

I stared up at the silver orb, suddenly trying to hold back tears. I didn't know if I could handle its blessing this night. Because what I had tried to do for her children caused the misery I was in.

As tears trickled down my cheeks, I heard something bang against the front of the house. I jumped at the sound, but Teddy rubbed my arm to calm me. "It's nothing to worry about, Dad. I'll take care of it. Let's get you settled."

Then he guided me into a pair of pyjamas and into bed. I was so dazed by my own feelings that I didn't comment on it or try to stop him.

This was my son, the child I had raised. The one who had learned from me that it was as noble to fight battles with determination as with power. Although I had thought he had forgotten in the quest to know his biological father, he proved me very wrong.

Moments after I crawled into bed, I heard Teddy leave the room, then come back. But now I heard a tapping sound in addition to his footsteps.

Something heavy joined me on the bed. A moment later, I felt fur touch the back of my neck. Startled, I jerked and turned to find a large grey wolf lying next to me.

At the sight of Remus, I moved away. But Teddy blocked my way out of bed. I looked up at my son, who was suddenly sporting rust red hair, a shade I hadn't seen in 3 weeks.

"He's safe. He took all the doses of Wolfsbane. I promise. He's here to help you. You need someone to talk to. Maybe it'll be easier with someone who can't talk back." Teddy adjusted the bedsheet over me, then kissed the top of my head. "I'll be staying over at Harry's tonight. He needs someone to watch the baby."

After laying a hand on his father's canine head, he was gone, leaving me alone with the one person I was least able to handle.

Once the front door closed, Remus laid a paw on my arm and whined softly. Not knowing what he wanted, I pushed the paw away.

He just put it back and whined more, staring right at me with big, sad eyes.

I guessed that he wanted me to talk, as Teddy had suggested. But my mind screamed at me that he was the problem. He was responsible for my confusion, my pain. I was losing everything to him, and I didn't know how to stop it.

But this big dangerous creature, who had wrought such emotion in me, just shifted so his soft fur caressed my arm. And that's all it took. The gentleness of it broke me.

The tears that had been in the back of my throat for the past three weeks started pouring out. And the words that I held back, the ones that haunted me, finally came forth. "I don't want to lose my son."

The wolf just whined again and gently licked the finger that laid near his muzzle. Then he laid that muzzle on the bed and looked up at me with those pleading eyes.

It was obvious that he was trying to make his imposing form a lot less threatening, to coax me to speak. So I let the floodgates open.

I reversed the tradition I started with Teddy so long ago. That night, I let all my fears of the past couple months bare to the wolf. From how I was so worried about messing up the reconciliation when I first saw him in Wales, to how I was afraid I was losing myself in the maelstrom that was created when he revealed his identity, to how I was afraid of losing Teddy now, to him.

At the last, Remus whined again, but he made no threatening moves. He just continued to stare at me.

It took a couple hours of talking to exhaust myself, but I eventually closed my eyes and fell asleep. My sleep was troubled, but each time my mind tried to wake me, warmth on my back settled me.

When I opened my eyes again, the sun was streaming into them and my head was pounding. I groaned, as I felt like I had been hexed a thousand times.

"Be careful, Neville," a gentle voice whispered as a hand reached around me to get something on the nightstand. "Here, drink this." The hand gave me a glass of water. I held the glass as I watched the pink N flash on the inside of his wrist.

"What happened to Teddy's symbol?" I asked as my eyes focused on the tattoo.

Remus turned his hand over and ran a finger over the top of his wrist. When he did, the name Edward appeared in blue, then faded a minute later. "This is a Loss and Light tattoo. One side is to memorialize those you lost, the other is to remind you that there is still light somewhere. Teddy's no longer lost to me, thanks to you. And he is very much a light for people around him."

I stared at him for a moment, understanding but somehow not feeling the joy I should at Teddy being so honored. Remus must have realized that I was still rather befuddled, because he tapped the glass I still held. "Drink your water," he repeated. "You're dehydrated."

I propped myself on my elbow and drank it down, then looked at the hand that bore his son's name, which had settled on my arm. "I should apologize to Teddy. I hurt him." I whispered, now afraid to look at the man next to me and see the accusation in his eyes.

But Remus must have learned a thing or two from his wife about confronting people, because he immediately lifted my chin so he could catch my gaze.

His grey hair flowed down his back in a wave as he looked at me. Part of me remembered the night we shared together, and wanted to see if that hair was as soft as his fur had been the night before. Or if the scars that I could now see on his skin tickled my fingers. But my hand stayed clenched in my lap. I didn't know if he was friend or enemy anymore. It was best to keep my hands to myself.

Remus saw my struggle. His sympathy for it was reflected in his eyes. But he didn't comment on it. He just explained, "You scared the daylights out of Teddy. He had never seen you in that much pain before. He came to Wales in a panic a few days ago because he wasn't sure what to do to help you. So I came back with him and listened to you from your garden. You sounded so lost. We tried to get you to come outside so that you would talk to me. But you wouldn't follow your night of rest tradition with him. Teddy was so upset by it that I sent him to Harry's and promised to stay in the garden that night to watch over you. And yesterday you avoided everything. So I decided to bring the moon to you, so you could tell it what you need."

He caressed my cheek, then whispered, "Didn't I tell you to stop neglecting your needs?"

His tone was gentle, coaxing. So I whispered back, "I need to see my son."

Remus smiled and nodded, as if he expected those exact words. "He's downstairs making breakfast. And worrying his head off, I believe. He came up before you woke. His hair was changing nonstop."

I covered my eyes. Teddy only did that when he was anxious. "I scared him that much?"

"So much that he didn't know whether to ask me for help or refuse to see me because you weren't coping well with his absences." He pulled my hand away from my face. "No matter how much I've missed him, or how much I want to get to know him, I cannot and will not take him away from you. I may be his father, but you are his dad."

He lowered his eyes, as I had done the day I first saw him in the town square. "I'd like to join you two, if I may," he said softly, mirroring the submissive tone I had used when he had helped me up.

"Then we'd best get up before he burns the bacon." I nodded to him, accepting that he would follow my lead. Then I got out of bed and found my dressing gown.

I walked downstairs without a second glance to Remus, much as I suspected he did to me that day we had first seen each other again.

Teddy was at the bottom of the steps. He greeted me with a hug. And my world finally started to right itself.


	14. Chapter 14

Remus was cautious and careful with me after that. Instead of whisking Teddy away to his home, he joined us in ours. Or he invited us both to Wales, the park, or to watch a sunrise on the water. I didn't let him take me to Wales again, but I did allow him to drag us around London.

And though I did not speak to him much, he talked to me steadily when he came to visit. He told me that he had believed I was one of those who had whisked Teddy away to Germany, banishing his hope of finding his son once the Ministry's laws were revoked. That was what had made Moony angry. That was why he growled at me when he first saw me in Wales.

But one of the reasons he let me stay was the slim chance of finding out exactly where Teddy was. What he found was a man on a mission. I was more than he had hoped for, or so he claimed. He hadn't expected that I was determined to get fair treatment for his people. He hadn't realized I had sacrificed in his name.

He hadn't realized that I was protecting the one thing from his past that he held dear. Or that by trying to take it, he'd start a series of events that would break me down.

Although he wasn't the only one responsible, he apologized profusely for the chaos that had sent me into a tailspin.

But I didn't accept his apology, not yet. And I still said as little as possible to him. I had already said enough. So he, too, quieted.

Once he stopped talking, I figured he might leave me alone completely, and just concentrate on getting to know Teddy. But he didn't.

He actually became more persistent in seeing me. Although he knew I could push him away at any moment, he insisted on coming to the house to help in the garden once a week. And to talk or to listen. Or to just be quiet together.

And on the next full moon night, there was a wolf on my doorstep.

Still not sure of what his presence meant, I left him out there all night. Although he had been with me on the full moon night the month before, he had done that for Teddy. I understood that. I respected that. But if he wanted to be with Teddy on full moon nights, shouldn't they be in Wales?

But oddly enough, although Teddy was by the window to watch his father, he stayed inside with me. And he finally drew me out of my shell. We talked that night, almost until morning. Somehow, he avoided talking about the being outside all night. Instead he told me about his budding relationship with Victoire Weasley, his hopes for the future, how his grandmother was fairing, and oh, did I know that Hogwarts needed a new Herbology professor?

With my son, I certainly was not silent like I had been with Remus. I told him about my struggles, my worries, and my confusion. I knew there was good to be spoken of as well. But I couldn't. I had lost my ability to look on the bright side. And my words did not come easily, not like they had before I had visited Wales. Teddy seemed to understand that, and did not pressure me. But he listened to every word.

And I knew that somehow the wolf outside was doing the same.

====

I slowly recovered as Teddy made it clear I was still a parent, and Remus' actions continued to not threaten this. I started talking more. I started laughing more, as Teddy did his best to encourage me. Remus was quiet, but he was often near. He came to us most of the time when he wanted to see Teddy. And didn't keep him for more than a day when he took him to Wales. Neither of them seemed to want to leave me alone longer than that.

Then they let me adjust to everyone else. Teddy took me to the Burrow when he went to visit Victoire. Remus gently guided me to Godric's Hollow where Harry held a birthday party for us both. They helped my life return to normal. But they insisted that I make one change.

Both of them dragged me to Scotland and made me sit down with Minerva McGonagall in Hogsmeade. Because as Harry said, "His heart's not in the Aurors anymore. He needs something that gives him more than the Ministry can."

I think my protectors were relieved when Minerva offered me Herbology almost before I asked for it. She knew where I belonged better than I. I came home when I walked into the greenhouses. I felt a sense of acceptance, one that the Ministry never gave me. Although Kingsley and Harry had applauded my diplomatic efforts, many of the Aurors thought I had the position because I was weak.

Remus let me have the space at Hogwarts as my own. He stayed away from the greenhouses. He claimed that the aconite in one area bothered him. The wolf part of him objected to it. So he only wanted to deal with that plant when he had to.

But Teddy joined me, helping set up rows of plants and organizing supplies because now I only had a few weeks until I started teaching. As I adjusted and calmed in this new but familiar place, Teddy relaxed. I could see that the worry he had had whenever he looked at me began to fade.

I also began to feel like myself again. But I felt that something was missing. The thought bothered me late at night and interfered with my sleep.

I didn't really want to look too hard for whatever it was. I had just gone through an exhausting time. Trying to confront another unknown held no appeal at the moment.

But the choice was taken away from me when Al James showed up at the door of Greenhouse 1.


	15. Chapter 15

"Gwarcheidwad, I need to speak with you. Please. It is urgent." Al said as I stared at him in shock. When I just stood there, Al began fidgeting nervously. I sighed. If he had been a metamorphagus, his hair most likely would have been changing constantly.

He reminded me too much of Teddy to force him to suffer, even though I knew his presence meant trouble. So I let him in. He entered, carefully not disturbing any of the pots I had been planting, and turned to face me. Oddly, he stood right next to the aconite pots and didn't seem particularly disturbed. In fact, he fingered a flower curiously.

"What did you call me?" I asked as I pulled some stools over to the corner where the aconite grew. Al sat without hesitation. I grimaced at that, realizing that Remus had lied to me. He had stayed away from the greenhouses not because they bothered him, but because he wanted to get away from me. But I couldn't blame Al for revealing the truth, so I just settled on my stool.

"Just a sign of respect the Welsh use. You earned it by taking care of the Alpha's son," Al replied softly, bending his head submissively.

I sighed. I missed the village and the way everyone was respectful of each other. And how life there wasn't so damned confusing.

Or maybe it had gotten just a bit more puzzling. Because Al wouldn't be here for no reason. "What does the pack need from me? I'm no longer part of the Ministry. You should probably talk to the Minister, or Harry Potter."

Al started fidgeting again. "I come to you not for us, but for Alpha. I am afraid that he is losing his way. He is not fighting for peace anymore. He just stares at the pillar for his mate. He looks angry much of the time, but nobody knows why."

I shook my head. "I don't know how to help him. And even if I did, Remus won't listen to me. I'm nobody, I'm just his son's guardian."

Al cocked his head after I said this, but shook his head a moment later and pressed on. "Alpha isn't taking care of himself. He is distracted, and short with people. And on the last day of rest, he spent the whole day by the stream at the edge of the village."

"Wasn't Teddy with him?" I knew that Teddy had gone to the village before the full moon, and that Remus had followed him back, to transform on my doorstep. I just assumed he was with his father the whole time.

Al shook his head. "He spent the day with Lia, Dan's grandmother, then took a walk with Trever. He has interest in becoming a healer and wished to ask them some questions."

Now I started fidgeting. I started imagining the look in Al's eyes accused me of not being with Remus to keep him from being morose. But how could I be what his mate was supposed to be? "I don't know, Al. If Teddy didn't talk with his father, it may be better for everyone if I stayed away. I've caused him enough trouble."

But the younger man wouldn't take no for an answer. "Tomorrow is the night of rest. Please convince him to take care of himself, before the wolf tries to consume him."

Al's last words hit me in the gut. I knew there was one thing Remus had fought hard and constantly to do for all his life: keep power over the wolf. And it seemed that he was losing that power for some reason. So how could I not help when his second family was asking for it?

====

I was up early the next morning, filled with nervous energy. I needed to do something. The Greenhouses were ready for classes and Teddy was spending the day with Andromeda. I didn't have many distractions to stop me from worrying about Remus. So I left Teddy a note to not burn anything while he made breakfast. Then I went outside and apparated to Wales before I could convince myself not to.

Dan and Richard Vertas were waiting for me at the apparition point at the edge of the village when I arrived.

"Thank you," Dan said with a bow. "Trever said that you would be here early to help Alpha. I'm glad he wasn't wrong."

I obviously couldn't hide from their seer. So I nodded. "Al is worried about him."

"We all are." Richard handed me two rectangular boxes. "Perhaps you can get him to eat this. He needs the energy. But he won't listen to any of us. There is a meal for you as well, since you haven't eaten. Theo sent us a message saying that you rushed out of your house."

"Theo? Is that what he calls himself here?" I asked, puzzled. Why wouldn't Teddy use his real name here, where his father lived?

Dan shrugged, explaining that, "The young one insisted. So that we would not forget that he has two fathers."

Richard pointed towards the cottage where I had stayed during my time here. "His other father is already out by the stream."

I was there to confront that man. So I took the boxes from Richard and quietly approached the one who had so vexed me.

Walking over, I put one of the boxes of food on the grass next to Remus. He didn't look up at me, but his expression changed. I could tell that he was about to yell at me, probably for disturbing his solitude.

But he didn't. He stared at my dusty trainers for a moment, then tilted his head up tiredly. "Neville? Why are you here?"

I shrugged. "So that you take your own advice. Everyone seems to be worried that you're not taking care of yourself."

"They should find someone else to bother. I don't need company right now." His expression said back off, rather clearly. But something in his eyes seemed to say otherwise.

So I trusted my gut and didn't move an inch. "Too bad. Al convinced me to come, so I'm staying here with you. And don't try to walk away. Werewolves can't be that hard to track down. Especially since I already know how to chase after toads and screaming three year olds with blue hair."

Remus chuckled at that. "He must have been a wonderful sight to behold."

"He was. I have the pictures to prove it. I'll show you the next time you're in London." I sat down carefully next to him. "So why did Al have to come to my greenhouse and demonstrate to me that the aconite plant isn't an irritant to lycans?"

Remus opened the box I gave him. He grabbed the chocolate bar hidden within it and took a bite. "I can't have what I need."

I opened my own box, but didn't eat anything. I wasn't sure I was hungry. "You're the big strong alpha wolf. Your pack, and now the Ministry would give you just about anything you wanted. Why don't you just ask?"

Remus stared me straight in the eye. "Because I need my mate, my Guardian."

I should have stayed in London. I was outclassed by someone I couldn't possibly compete against.

But the determination that had become my hallmark won the battle of feelings inside myself as I watched him. I stayed to make sure his mate had something to claim. Because I could see the struggle in Remus' eyes, so much like my own just two months ago.


	16. Chapter 16

No matter what, walking away from Remus was not an option. I didn't want to hurt Teddy by making him choose between us. But I knew that when the town's Guardian arrived, the man next to me would brush me aside. As much as that fact bothered me, I assured myself it was for a good cause. It was for love.

Still, this was quite a muddle just so Remus could ease some randiness. I certainly wouldn't want to have the choice of being with anyone except the one you really wanted. "Was being with who you wanted this complicated with Tonks?" I asked as I mirrored him and took a bite out of the chocolate bar in my meal.

"For her, perhaps. But that was my fault. However, with Sirius...we had to avoid his parents until the Potters took him in. Even without knowing about my other side, well, my mother was a muggle. And the Blacks were already bowing down to Voldemort. So they hated me on sight."

I shuddered at the thought of what the couple had endured. The Blacks had been close to the Malfoys. And the Malfoys' treatment of anyone who wasn't pureblood was legendary, and very frightening.

"At least I don't have to explain myself to Frank. He and Alice were rather protective of you when you were a baby," Remus said with an ironic laugh as he studied my face.

Thoughts of what he might know about my parents flitted through my mind. But I shoved them away. Those questions were for another time. There was a more important query at the moment. I leaned back in the grass. "No, you have to explain yourself to me. What do you want from me?" 

Remus actually looked nervous at my words, as if he was afraid I'd reject whatever he said.

At his reaction, my appetite returned. I had more control over the situation than I realized. And I needed that control. Although ultimately I trusted Remus, I didn't want to be at his mercy right then. Because it would remind me of how easily I would be rejected later. So I dug into the meal while watching my companion try to express his thoughts without sending me in the other direction.

Remus picked at his food as he whispered, "Whatever you can give me is fine. Even if we just talk. Unless that's too much to ask. I know it's hard to forgive me for what happened after you found out who I was."

"That wasn't really your fault. The situation took on a life of its own. Lying to me about the Greenhouse, however..."

Remus turned slightly red. "You are so damned confident and alive when you work in the Greenhouses. I'm attracted to you, and seeing you like that made it hard to control my reactions. But I wasn't sure how to tell you. I didn't want to hurt your recovery." He laughed bitterly as he studied my face. I just looked back at him calmly. "I should have took a chance and said it, like I just did. It would have saved me a lot of grief," he admitted.

Although I was flattered at his words, that critical part of me didn't believe them. "Shouldn't you have jumped me when we were in bed together two months ago if you're so attracted to me?"

"No!" Remus nearly yelled. "You were in pain. I could barely keep from trying to shield you from the world that morning. But I wasn't the one you needed to be with then. And the one who was...well, Teddy would take on the entire pack to protect you. He already has."

Oddly, Remus smiled when he said that.

"He took on the pack?" I asked with a note of shock in my voice. Teddy cared for me enough to risk his new relationship with his father?

The lycan Alpha nodded. "I and the Vertas decided we were going to bring you here to recover after I spent the full moon with you, to show you that we weren't a threat. Teddy refused to let us. He warded your house so we couldn't get past the front gate. He insisted that you needed time to 'gather your natural strength'. Al agreed with him, even against the wishes of the rest of the pack. They didn't back down until I agreed to talk to Minerva McGonagall about the Herbology position for you."

"But Al was the one who came and found me yesterday!"

Remus sighed. "I probably should have warned Harry about the uncanny abilities of children named after Albus Dumbledore...Al is way too good at meddling."

I burst out laughing. "That explains a few things..."

Remus smiled as he watched me laugh. He seemed to enjoy my amusement. "I haven't actually heard the entire story. Dumbledore was apparently present at his birth. But the situation is worse than you think. He and Teddy have declared themselves brothers, so be prepared for more meddling."

I covered my face with my hand. Teddy did not need help being mischievous. With Al by his side, he could definitely drive both Remus and me crazy. "We might be safer in the Forbidden Forest."

Remus nodded solemnly. "Aragog's nest seems less frightening at this point."

"Then I might as well do as they want, and take care of you." I stood up and held out my hand to Remus. "Is the cottage still empty?" 

"Yes, the only other person who has stayed there since you left is Teddy." 

I smiled. "Then there is most likely plenty of Honeyduke's chocolates and chamomile tea in there. But if we find lube, it better be from Al." 

"Richard would be more likely. I caught him talking to Xia Breen at the front of the cottage the other day. She made him turn bright red before he walked off." Remus took my hand and stood close to me, closer than I expected.

I groaned so that I could turn away and hide my body's automatic reaction to him. I didn't want him thinking I'd try to take him away from his mate when they arrived. "Does the whole village knows what we will be doing tonight?"

"Yes. And they'll most likely rate how it was by the looks on our faces tomorrow," Remus chuckled. "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded. "I can see to your needs tonight. I know I'm not great at this and you'd rather have your mate, but I'll make sure you are cared for."

Remus' eyes locked with mine as he said, "Neville, you are more wonderful than you know. And there's nobody who I'd trust more with that task."


	17. Chapter 17

I was actually rather shocked when we spent most of the morning and afternoon talking.

We had quite a bit to tell each other. For we had never gotten around to the "this is what happened in the past 15 years" discussion.

So I told him about raising Teddy, and the lengths it took to let him be a kid without the rest of the world watching his every move. Remus listened raptly, then admitted, "I've been in contact with Luna. She gave me a few pictures that she took when you and Teddy were staying in the carriage house. There's one of you and Teddy sleeping on the sofa together. He almost fell off, but you grabbed him and wrapped your arms around him before either of you could wake up. When I showed it to Teddy, he said you were always like that. Always there to keep the worst from happening."

"I did my best. Somebody taught me to face my fears, because with a little help, most aren't that hard to tackle." I smiled at him.

Remus blushed, knowing I was referring to the first day we met in Hogwarts, so long ago. "I have trouble facing mine at times. So I'm glad you stuck close to Harry and Andromeda. They're good at supporting the two of you."

"They are. We wouldn't have made it to this point without them."

Then it was my turn to listen as he told me about coming to the village, his recovery and his slow rise to Alpha. I found myself impressed with him all over again as he told me how he convinced the pack and the village to become one unit so that they could support one another.

But some noise outside made me realize that he had neglected part of his story.

It started with the front gate snapping shut, then a voice. "Shh, you're going to disturb Dad and Father. Al! Seeing my parents having sex is not how I want to learn about it!"

Then I saw an eye looking into the front window where the drapes were slightly parted. "I just want to make sure Uncle Rem is getting what he needs. You did say they came to breakfast too early to have done anything when they were in bed together."

I could hear Teddy huff impatiently. "Yes, because Dad was hurting. Father said he needed to be around both of us. Hey! Don't do that. Get away from that window before they see you!"

I stifled a laugh as I looked at Remus. He shrugged with a smile. "Uncle Rem?" I mouthed, so the two young men couldn't hear. Apparently there were things I didn't know about Al James.

Remus nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck. Then he whispered, "I've raised Al since he was 10. He was the one Trever had a vision of, the one trapped in Cardiff. He was actually chained to a bed in the magical orphanage, because they didn't know how to take care of lycans. He was also the reason I was at Beaubaxton's when the packs tried to overrun it. He went there instead of Hogwarts because I knew Minerva would recognize me the instant she saw me, no matter how good my disguise."

"She would have supported your caution concerning the Ministry. But I could see why her knowing would trouble you." I looked outside from a crack on the side of the drapes. Even though Al wasn't Remus' biological child, the lieutenant looked enough like him and Teddy that it felt right to say, "So they are brothers," as I stood up from the sofa we were sitting on and went to open the door.

Remus nodded. "More than you know," he agreed, rather cryptically.

But I let that go. Because the boys were going to spoil the peace we had finally achieved between us if I didn't do something. So I called outside, "I don't think this is what Remus meant when he said you should spend time with your family. Get in here, and I'll make you both something to eat."

A minute later, two blond heads bowed towards me and shuffled in the door.

"If you're ever going to get Ariel to understand the night of rest, Al, you have to quit treating it as a game. Do not use Richard as an example to follow." Remus reprimanded softly as the boys came inside.

"Yes, Uncle Rem. But I just wanted to check up on you. Dan wasn't sure Neville could calm your wolf tonight." Al said as he stood in front of Remus.

 "Dad can do anything he puts his mind to." Teddy glared at Al. "He's one of the strongest wizards I know. Father works hard to control Moony, anyway. Your wolf is wilder than his."

Al glared back at Teddy and from what I could tell, just barely restrained a growl. Remus quickly stood up and grabbed Al's arm tightly so he couldn't strike out at Teddy. Al apparently needed to settle as much as Remus did. So I took matters into my own hands.

"Both of you, stop it. If you're going to be brothers, try to get along, please." I admonished, standing between them.

"But Dad!"

"But Gwarcheidwad!"

I looked at Remus and we both burst out laughing. "They must be brothers. They sound just like James and Sirius when Mrs. Potter scolded them," Remus said as looked at me cautiously. I smiled and nodded, somehow understanding what he wanted. Though I didn't know where I stood with Remus, I'd accept his adopted child as part of the family, as the Potters had with the young man their son had called brother.

Al looked positively thrilled as I wrapped an arm around him. "Wow," the young man whispered as he hugged me back.

Then Teddy got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him cautiously, fearing he was going to do something like dye Al's hair purple and call it an initiation.

But all he said was, "Victoire's going to be so jealous. She only has a half werewolf as a father. I have a father and a brother who are both full werewolves."

Remus sighed. "Molly's going to kill me if they get married. She'll complain about the fur flying. Hermione's cat gives her enough trouble."

I laughed. "I doubt it. She likes people too much. She'll probably come and cook for the whole village on full moons."

Teddy and Al looked at each other. Then Teddy spoke up. "We need to tell them, Al."

Al nodded before admitting to us that, "She is cooking for us. All the young ones, at least. We're taking the kids to the Burrow for the night of rest party. Dan approved it."

Remus chuckled. "This is what happens when I leave Dan in charge for a day. He actually bests me. Ok, but make sure to count heads when you go and when you get back."

"Yes, Uncle Rem, I will. Now didn't Neville say something about food?"

So we all went into the kitchen to make a late lunch and talk some more.

As the sun started to set, Remus coaxed us all back outside. "If we're going to be part of this family, Al, we need to follow their traditions too. And I need to tell Dora a few things."

Then I saw the pink swaths in the sky created by the setting sun. Remus offered me his hand as we walked to the stream. I took it without hesitation.

I didn't know where his mate would fit in this family yet. But our discussions that day made it clear that I was part of it.

So the four of us then sat by the stream and made sure Nymphadora didn't miss out on what we achieved. 


	18. Chapter 18

When the sky grew dark, the two young men went to gather the children for the party. Then Remus and I were alone once again.

After I shut the door to the cottage, I turned to my companion. "They'll be good for each other."

"They will. They seem to have a lot in common." Remus approached me slowly. "As we do."

I nodded, watching him with some apprehension. It was time that I helped him with his needs. But unlike when he helped me with mine, I didn't have something controlling me, making the decisions for me. So I wasn't sure what to do to tell him that I'd accept whatever he needed tonight.

He must have been thinking something similar, because when he reached me, he bowed his head and took my hand. Then he said, "We can do whatever you choose tonight, even if it's just more talk."

I touched his hair gently. No matter how I felt about the situation, I couldn't deny wanting to be with Remus, in any way possible. But first, we needed to clear the air of one last thing. "I'm almost done talking. I just want to know something before we move on to other activities."

Remus raised his head slowly, so my hand ended up tracing one of the scars across his face when I held it still. He kept his eyes closed, as if concentrating on the feel of it on his face until I settled it on his shoulder. Then his eyes shone bright amber as they opened and focused on me inquiringly.

"What was the real reason you chose to let me stay and negotiate for the Ministry? As much you wanted to find Teddy, I'm pretty sure the village was the first thing on your mind that day." I asked softly as I stared into those entrancing eyes.

"It was," Remus answered without hesitation. "I let you stay because you treated all of us with the utmost respect from the minute you set foot in this town. Even the one who you thought hated you." He grasped the hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I could never hate you. Neither could Moony. He was exasperated that you let Andromeda push Harry around. Until I found out how good the three of you were at acting, that is." He shook his head with a smile. "But if you could treat my pack with that kind of careful consideration when I was hostile, I knew you could find a way to help us get what we needed."

"Al seems to think I am needed, for you." I found myself wrapping an arm around Remus, even before I thought of it.

"He's in love with Ariel, so he seems to think everyone should have someone. He wouldn't accept that I was fine on my own after Teddy told him we were still in bed together after the full moon." His head slowly leaned towards mine, as if saying part of him didn't accept it either.

"But what about the people you've seen on the night of rest?" I asked.

Remus rested his forehead gently against mine. "Al just asked to see me that night so that I'd agree to discuss sex with him. Most of the others just wanted someone to talk to. I've actually only slept with two people. Both have been gone from the village for more than three years."

"Then who was seeing to your needs?"

"I do have hands, Neville," the Alpha smiled ruefully. "When I took over the village, I was concerned about making sure the pack didn't hurt the villagers by getting overly irritable the day before the full moon. That's what the day of rest is for. I was always less irritable when I spent the day before the moon with my friends or family, so I figured it might work for others."

If that was the reason for the night of rest, his explanation of what happened to me last time didn't make sense. "So the pack's mood wasn't what that affected me when I was here before."

Remus shook his head. "No, Gwarcheidwad. It was mine. I wanted you, more than I realized. And when I came in here that night, it hit me so hard that it transferred to you. Because you hadn't been taking care of yourself well, it overwhelmed you. That part is true."

"That shouldn't be possible."

"I know." Remus whispered back. "I couldn't figure out how it happened. I just knew that I could see the magical feedback between us and I needed to help you with it before it hurt you."

But that would mean that I was important to him, even then. Before he had discovered where his son was. "So I was the only one you were thinking of that night? You weren't thinking of your mate?"

"I wanted only you," Remus murmured against my cheek. "And you're the only one I want now." Then he took my mouth in a fierce kiss. I wanted to believe there was possessiveness in those lips that caressed mine, not just passion. But I admonished myself for those thoughts and forced myself to concentrate on the task before me. If I had to be second to an unknown powerful witch or wizard, I was going to at least make sure Remus remembered my touch fondly.

So I pulled him to the bedroom. "Then it's time you quit hiding from me."

Then, before he took control of the situation, I shoved him onto the bed and climbed in with him. And I pulled off his clothes so that I could finally get a good look at him.

He was as fit as he had been twenty years ago, when I first met him. Even more so, most likely. As he was no longer fighting so much with his darker side. Moony seemed to help him stay healthy. And his scars didn't detract from his looks at all. In a way they actually enhanced them, gave them meaning. But his hair reminded me so much of the wolf's fur that I had to run my hands through its length. He arched into me as I did.

Then he tilted his head and shoulder, as if offering me a taste of the scar that covered that shoulder. So I kissed it before running my lips further down his chest and beyond.

He shivered in reaction. But for a second I thought I saw sadness in his eyes before I bent to take him in my mouth.

I concentrated on giving to him. Because my needs didn't matter that night. Whatever made him squirm, moan, grasp at my hair was explored. I made him explode twice that night. That was no small feat, given how in control of himself he tried to be. But I was rewarded in the end. As he was definitely much calmer by the morning.

So I let myself sleep as the sun came up, ignoring my own arousal, my own needs. As I had for so long. For his memory. For the sake of his son. For the sake of the Ministry. And now for him.

But somewhere inside me, I could feel something growling.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up alone close to noon the next day. The pillow next to me still felt warm, so Remus had just recently left. Although I knew the he left to prepare for the night, something felt very wrong about his absence. And it wasn't just because I neglected my needs in favor of his the night before.

Annoyed by the feeling of wrongness inside me, I grabbed the robe I had thrown on the chair in the corner and put it on. Then I found my shoes and marched straight into the town square, where I knew I'd find him.

When I arrived, Remus was over by the fountain talking to a woman with long blonde hair. Their heads were close together, as if they were conspiring. Although I couldn't see the woman's face, and I didn't know why she was with Remus, her presence made me tense, irritable.

I growled in frustration, even as I heard Harry Potter talking on the other side of the pillar. "For Merlin's sake! Of course he said that. He's the strongest wizard I know. Not in the conventional sense. But he doesn't need to be an expert at magic. Because he has more will and determination than anyone I know. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to watch out for him. He'd better not be treated like that again, or it's my wand that will take up the fight."

Harry sounded annoyed at something, but I didn't try to figure out what he was talking about. All I could pay attention to was that blonde woman leaning so close to Remus. She laughed, which made him smile. That caused the irritation inside me to bubble up even more. All I could think then was 'He left our bed to be with another.'

Although that blonde could have been his mate, I didn't care. My anger consumed me. Before she could lean even closer to him, I yanked Remus away from the woman and slammed his back into the pillar next to the fountain.

Remus let out a small groan, but didn't resist. Dimly, I heard a few people around us gasp. But I couldn't stop staring at the lycan in front of me as he clutched at my arms. Instead of pushing me away, he was pulling me closer. A moment later, I thought I saw Luna Lovegood Scamander and Trever Mans smile at us as they cast an obscuring spell around the pillar and fountain.

Stunned at my own actions, I studied Remus' face, looking for an explanation of my own actions. I had been possessive, jealous, needy. Even in the face of the man in front of me and my own ex-girlfriend. And Remus accepted it.

I tried to step away, to say that I was sorry. But Remus pulled at my wrists and yanked me back to him.

"What do you need, Neville?" Remus asked me, his eyes blazing amber as he held me still. "Tell me what you need. So you can claim it."

I shook my head, not understanding his words. But then he whispered again, "What do you need?"

"You," I said softly as I tried to pull away, not able to stop myself from revealing the truth. But the truth hurt. I wasn't allowed to need him, not when another did. 

The man in front of me didn't seem to care about that other. Because Remus didn't let me go. In fact, he wrapped his arms around me. With a growl that sounded almost like a purr, he said my name, then murmured, "Take what is yours, then. Stake your claim."

I stared at Remus for a moment, unable to understand what he wanted. But I couldn't deny him or my own instincts. So I leaned in until I could kiss him with all the want inside me. Forgetting that I was in my 30s, rather than a hormone-driven teenager, I pressed myself against him. My arousal focused me so much that all I could see was him. He moaned, wrapping himself around me with an unexpected intensity. As if he wanted me to take him right there, against the pillar.

I was shocked for a moment, but then the instinct that had gripped me since I woke up reasserted itself. I needed more. I needed him to give to me, not just for me to take. I no longer cared that we were in the middle of the busiest part of town, In fact, it felt right that we were doing this here.

So I shook my head and pulled him sideways, to the bench that the pillar was attached to. "This is what I need." With a strength I didn't know I had, I made him sit on the bench and lean against the smooth stone of the pillar. Then, after a quick tug on his clothes and a cast of an easy but necessary spell for myself, I straddled his hips so I could claim him the way he claimed me three months ago, by taking him inside me.

Remus didn't fight me one bit. He arched into me, trembling as he waited for me to descend. Then he slid into me as if he belonged there. And I welcomed him home. Each shift of our bodies just echoed the sense of contentment that began to surround us. So I moved against him, burying him deeper within me.

And I let him give me solace. As I rocked against him, I let my tears flow freely. I had suffered because of him. He had suffered because of me. But when we were like this, together, none of the pain mattered.

I knew Remus understood my need to let the pain go. Moony made that sound again, a rumble, as he thrust within me, encouraging me to free myself from its grip. And his hands held me, supported me, helped me use him to replace the pain with pleasure.

And when I finally shouted my release to the heavens, those hands wrapped around me and let me rest.


	20. Chapter 20

I must have dozed on Remus' shoulder for a bit, because I was woken by the sounds of the villagers milling around our warded-off area. Momentarily forgetting the shields that had been placed around us, I pulled away from him.

Remus shifted with a soft groan as I knelt up on the bench, easing the muscles that my weight had pressed on. When I straightened up, my eyes involuntarily flung to the pillar above his head. Where the words of the Guardian were written. What I found there made me stare at it for a full two minutes.

On it was "It's not over.--NL, Guardian"

"No. I-I" I stuttered. "That's not possible. I said that so many years ago..."

"It is, my love. That *is* referring to you," Remus said softly as he pulled me back into his arms. "I wanted to bring you here the day I figured it out, but I couldn't. Trever warned me against trying to force visions into being. If you do, they tend to alter and warp, sometimes hurting those they are intended for. And I didn't want you in any more pain than you already were." He then handed me a small piece of parchment. "I hope this makes up for some of the pain I caused you."

On it was the quote above his head, with an addition. "Brought to you by Trevor's Battalion?" I stared at my lover. "This is Luna's handwriting."

Remus nodded. "That is Luna's group that backed you up and tried to help you clean up the Ministry unobtrusively. She found out I was alive when I rescued Al. He's her deceased cousin's son. She couldn't take him in, but she often visited him at the orphanage I found him at. She didn't know how they tortured him until I took him away.

"As thanks for taking in Al, she decided to help me too. She had a vision of her own, of you and me. She wouldn't tell me the details, but she had a big smile when she mentioned it. Apparently, the dream hinted at the words you said, so she sent me the note. Trever just told me that whoever said these words was protecting my son." He pointed to my quote.

"I hate prophecy," I sighed. "Luna claims she can see auras. She broke up with me not long after we left Hogwarts because she said mine was ...joined to someone else's." Startled at my own words, I looked Remus straight in the eye. "She knew."

"About this?" Remus ran his finger over his left wrist. A second later, the light tattoo revealed my name in Gryffindor red. I caught my breath as he smiled at me.

"Luna said that our auras were joined since long before she dated you. I found out the day I saw Teddy in your care. Because your name appeared right after his moved to the light side.

"Al admitted that Luna visited him not long after I took him from the orphanage and brought him here. I was depressed at the time. Luna could probably tell. She's seen it before, right around the time Teddy was born. When I found Al, I had just about given up hope of ever getting Teddy back."

"So she sent you a note to keep up your hopes and give you a clue as to where he was," I speculated.

"A clue that I didn't have any understanding of until you ran into a tree." Remus shook his head. Then his eyes met mine. "She came here today to confess that she was the head of the Battalion. She didn't tell me why she named her group after a seven year old, however."

I laughed. "She didn't. Trevor was my toad at Hogwarts."

"Oh, the one that kept running away to make sure you got into trouble." Remus chuckled. "Harry said that your determination to succeed started with chasing that animal. Speaking of Harry," he looked up at the inscription above his head. "He woke me up today because when he came with Luna this morning to speak to Dan, he finally read the pillar's inscription. The minute Harry told Dan he knew where that was from, they dragged me out of the cottage so I could hear the story behind it."

He kissed my hands softly. "Harry admires you more than you realize. He told me you said those words as you faced down Voldemort. Even after believing I was dead and that he was dead. You rallied everyone and killed Nagini because you were determined that nobody should suffer at Voldemort's hands again. He believed that took more guts than what he did, because he didn't have to fight the humiliation and fear he could see on your face."

"I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Not when everybody looked so defeated. They needed help."

"And you gave it to them." He kissed me softly. "My Gwarcheidwad, my Guardian is a very strong wizard. Because he loves strongly and defends those he loves."

"I could have failed," I leaned my forehead against his shoulder, shivering as I remembered the pain, along with the determination that my friends, and now my mate, so admired.

Remus wrapped his arms around me. "But you didn't. You took a chance and helped Harry protect everyone. You honored all of us. Never think otherwise. You did it again when you came here, determined to care for us."

"It was what was needed."

"You always do what is needed. To keep your friends safe, to make life better for others, to care for our son." Remus whispered. "We love you for that. And those you love protect you just as fiercely as you protect them. Teddy did so because he knew how to help you better than we did. But he's not alone. Harry just heard about your breakdown this week. He told me this morning that if I hurt you again, coward would not be the worst thing he calls me."

I groaned. "And he'd probably get Hermione and Ron to throw more words at you."

"I would expect no less from them. They're your friends, and know when you need someone to back you up. Though why everyone thinks you need them to do magic for you, I have no idea. Wandless magic can't be done without some strong abilities."

"I can't do wandless mag--" I protested until Remus ran a hand over my backside. "Oh, that. I guess I did. But it's easy, like watering plants with magic."

"Which I bet you've done without your wand when you weren't thinking about it." Remus chuckled. "I'd do anything to keep from hurting you again. So you'll have to tell me if I become too careful with you. Because your list of fierce protectors now includes me."

And with that, the wolf inside him let out a soft rumble. "I love you, Neville. You, the fiercely determined warrior who does battle with the strongest magic of all. "

"I love you too, my Marauder." I wrapped myself around him, feeling him rumble against me. Feeling our love surround us.

A few moments later, a hand appeared next to us through the blurred border Luna had created. It held a set of clean clothes with my wand setting on top.

"Thank you, Teddy," Remus said as he took the clothes. Reluctantly, he pulled away before handing them to me. "As much as I'd like to stay right here the rest of the day, we can't. So I would like my mate to join me for the day of the moon meal in the town hall. And the villagers would like to thank their Guardian."

I stood up and cast a quick scourgify on myself before changing my clothes. "Thank me? For what?"

Remus handed me a Ministry scroll that was setting on the ground next to him. On it was a long list of laws that were to be repealed that day, all of them discriminatory against werewolves and other magical creatures. "For guarding them, of course."

My mate then borrowed my wand to clean himself up before he straightened his clothes. When he looked respectable, he took my hand. "They're going to be rowdy today. They're celebrating the fulfillment of a vision."

I sighed. "Please tell me Rita Skeeter won't be there to report on it."

"No, just Luna. And we already know she'll tell the truth as she sees it. She saw that I loved you the second you grabbed me and I didn't make one move to resist." Remus claimed my lips in a kiss that rocked me to my core. It was gentle, fierce, protective, and giving all at once. "I am yours, Neville. This was not what I expected when Trever said the Guardian would claim what belonged to them here. But I knew if you were here, at the spot where he had the vision, I had a chance at giving you peace. So I was willing to try anything."

"I still hate prophecy," I smiled as he waved his free hand to whisk away the wards around us. "But we both found peace. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"I couldn't give up on the man who holds my heart." Remus smiled back contently.

A moment later, Teddy and Al both nearly fell backwards as the borders they were watching over were no longer there. Laughing, Remus and I reached out our free hands to catch the boys before they hit the ground. Trever and Luna chuckled at them from where they sat on a bench a few feet away.

"Hi, Uncle Rem. Sorry about that. We had to keep Richard away," Al said as he regained his footing. "He kept trying to listen through the wards. I must have cast three muffling spells just to make sure he had nothing to tell anyone."

"Thank you." I squeezed Al's shoulder.

Al smiled. "People in families take care of each other, Uncle Nev."

Teddy looked to Remus. "Father, while you two were, uh, busy, Professor McGonagall stopped by. She wanted to know if you could teach Magical Politics. She promised that if you did, she'd make sure you and Dad could apparate back here every night. I think she also ordered a new set of teaching robes from Mr. Drevel. He hasn't stopped smiling since she talked to him."

Remus and I looked at each other. Then my mate shook his head. "Don't ask them about it. I don't want to know."

"No, neither do I." If there was another couple in the village, we'd find out soon enough. I wanted to concentrate on the man next to me for now.

Remus kissed me softly to help us both brace for what was waiting for us. "Are you ready to face the town?"

I gripped his hand and the hand of our son tightly. "No, but I'm going to do it anyway."

And with that, the four of us walked into the meeting hall to declare we had found the peace that comes with love.


End file.
